When We Were Young
by TwistedHopelessRomantic
Summary: Lacey fell in love when she was young, with her best friend turned Childhood murderer Danny Desai. It wasn't easy having him disappear from her life and now he's back. Things are different, but all she really wants is to be able to trust him. He wants her to love him. Can Danny get her to drop her guard?
1. Chapter 1

**When i was yours and you were mine**

**Never regret, no, we learned how to love**

**When we were young and still together**

**No, there was nothing left to prove**

**Never regret no, we learned how to love**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics above or any of the wonderful twisted characters or the show itself!_

_First Dacey Fanfic! I'm excited. This will probably start a little mushy and get Angst and emotional. Big Plans for this story… Please review, tell your Dacey friends to read, and I love you if you hate it or love it! I'm open to opinions_

Chapter 1

For the first time in her whole life, Lacey Porter was late for school. As Class President, she normally made it a priority to arrive to school early. This was a part of maintaining her social status at Green Grove High and making sure everyone thought she was a together person. Deep Down, she knew she was probably the most temperamental person at Green Grove. She saw a therapist on a needed basis, but no one knew that except her mom and her sister. Her father, who died when she was 10, was one of the few people who could read her like a book. Her boyfriend Archie and her best friends were under the impression that she told them everything. She was as private as one could be and she was quite fine with that. The less people knew, the less she would get hurt. She tried being open and trusting with a few people in her life and it led her to a world of hurt. Now, she had control of what people knew about her and she prayed things would always be that way.

Realizing she had 5 minutes until class started, she ran up the stairs nearly tripping on every step. She made it to her class by the ring of the bell. She took her usual place in between Regina and Archie, who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Her math teacher started talking, but Regina wasted no time in questioning her on her late status. "Why are you late? It's so unlike you. And you didn't answer my text."

"I didn't sleep well last night and I missed my alarm this morning," she explained to Regina as she took her notebook and pencil out of her bag. She didn't feel like being questioned any further so she decided to go sharpen her pencils.

On her way to the sharpener in the back of the class, she ran into an empty desk at the sight of him.

_Had Danny Desai been there the whole time? Am I really seeing him or is my mind playing tricks on me? Can I just turn around and pretend I never saw him._

She needed her pencils sharpened to do her work, so she decided to proceed to the back of the class. She passed by Danny's desk and she noticed all the features that used to be so familiar to her. He still had the same beautiful hair that she used to play in, except it'd gotten longer. She noticed his strong hands, the same ones that used to wipe the tears from her eyes whenever she was upset. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was probably hurt that she didn't speak, but what was she supposed to do? Danny ruined her life. She would never be able to pretend that he didn't commit murder and she would never understand why.

Lacey could feel his eyes on her as she ran her pencil through the sharpener but she didn't dare turn around. She was scared to walk away from the sharpener, but she had to sit down sometime.

Regina pulled her close as she sat down and whispered, "I saw that. You act like you didn't know he was going to be here today."

"I-I must've forgot," Lacey lied as the words easily slipped from her lips.

_Of course I didn't forget about him being here today. He was the reason I hadn't got any sleep last night. I thought about him while driving to school, but I didn't expect to see him in my first class of the day. _

For the remainder of the class period, she focused on completing her work. She excelled in math, but she was having a hard time focusing knowing that Danny was probably watching her or maybe she was just being full of herself. When they were younger, she'd always catch him staring at her. It made her feel all warm inside, so she never teased him or asked him to stop. She was sure she didn't feel that same way now and she knew Archie would kill him if he caught Danny staring in their direction.

The bell rang, signaling the end of 1st period and as usual everyone hurried out of the class. Lacey was holding hands with Archie, but her math teacher Mr. Wilkes asked her to come over at the same time he was having a conversation with Danny.

_Oh God, what the hell could he possibly want with me?_

"Archie I'll meet you later for lunch ok."

"Yeah, sure ok," he said in a less than understanding tone. She was sure he was wondering what Mr. Wilkes wanted with her and why Danny Desai was involved. Archie Yates was a very jealous boy and she tried to limit the days she had to see that side of him. She had more female friends than guys and she spent all of her spare time with Archie. He wasn't possessive or controlling, he just cared a lot. At least that's what she told herself, but her mom seemed to have a different opinion.

Lacey stood in front of Mr. Wilkes and avoided eye contact with Danny as she waited for Mr. Wilkes to talk.

"As you know it's Mr. Desai's first day here and our goal is to make him feel like any other student at Green Grove High. We've examined his academic records from classes he took while away and it looks like he is more than capable of keeping up with the work load here. I am concerned that he has started late in the semester and I want him to get caught up on all the topics we have learned. That's why I'm asking you to study with Danny at least once or twice a week. I-"

"Mr. Wilkes, I don't know if that's possible. I have so much going on and I'm really in no position to tutor anyone. I'm sure there might be another student more available to help Danny get caught up." Lacey said as she was looking down and fidgeting with her clothes. She always did do that in an uncomfortable situation and this was the highest level of uncomfortable she had experienced in a long time.

"I understand you're not only a very busy student, but you serve on the student council. You do a good job with balancing your studies and extracurricular activities. Above all you're my best student and I know that you'll treat Danny with the kindness he deserves. I'm asking you, because I know that you can handle it. So are you up for it?"

_I'm his best student? Wow, he was really laying it on thick right now, because this is the first I'm hearing that. And how does he know what I can handle? He doesn't even know the history between Danny and me. I may be pretty awesome in Math, but that doesn't mean I want to share my talents with anyone least of all Danny. I look over to him and he's staring at me with eyes that are asking me for a chance. I can see he really wants this, but the question is why? Oh what the hell….I never could say no to him._

"Yes, I'll do it," she says with assurance.

"Great, so you guys can set up the days you'd like to get together. Danny can stop by my room tomorrow for a folder with work. You guys get to your next class."

Lacey hurried out the door and she could hear Danny trying to catch up to her.

"Lacey, would you stop for a minute?" Danny asked.

"Danny we need to get to class. We don't have time to talk."

"It's not like you're going to speak to me when others are around. You walked right past me in there. We're you ever going to say one word to me? We have so much to talk about."

She looked at him with an annoyed expression and spoke in a serious tone. "Danny, there's nothing to discuss except Math. We'll meet tomorrow in the library. I have a student council meeting directly after school, so we will meet at 4 o'clock. Bring your math book and the work. See you then."

Lacey scampered off without looking at him, because she never could stand to look at him when he was sad or hurting. Danny Desai was her weakness. She'd always want to do whatever possible to make everything ok for him. That's what they always did for each other. She feared if she looked at back at him this time, she would never want to leave his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big freaking thanks to whoever was responsible for directing this past episode. Shirtless Avan! Dacey was on FIRE. The Feels were going Wild. I don't know what to do with myself. Nothing I write will ever measure up to that one single episode. Oh my god someone just ugh. And next week's promo, these sneak peeks, I love it so much! So Here Goes Chapter 2! A little shorter, but please Review, Review, Review!**

Chapter 2

The Next Day…

Danny sat at the lunch table with Jo and Rico, completely enamored by the sight of lacey across the room as she ate lunch with her friends. He was envious of every single last one of them. They got to be around Lacey, breathe the same air as her, and watch her perfect lips as she engaged in conversation with them. He wondered if they knew just how lucky they were. All he wanted to do was be near her, but yesterday she said the only they would be doing was discussing math. He was lucky that Jo was more easygoing or he would be eating lunch in a bathroom stall right now. While he realized he was lucky to have her, he knew time with her would never compensate for the time away from Lacey. He always had different relationships with the two, and he always thought when he was little that he and Lacey would become something more. He was jealous of Archie and he began to cringe at the thought of him having his hands all over Lacey.

His thoughts were interrupted by an observant Rico who seemed to be enjoying today's lunch. "You should take a picture, it'll last longer," he said as he stuffed his face with French Fries.

"Rico shut up, and eat your fries. Danny what's wrong? You seem unhappy and it's only your second day here." Jo asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, Well, It's Lacey. She won't talk to me. In fact she hates me, and now she's being forced to tutor me. She doesn't even want to be in the same room with me."

"Oh come on Danny, I doubt anybody can be forced to tutor anyone," Jo said jokingly. "She'll come around; you just have to give her time."

_She's had 5 years._

"Why aren't the two of you friends anymore?"

Jo looked bothered by the question but she spoke anyway. "It was too hard for the both of us to be around each other. We both had our own memories of you. We tried Danny, we did, but it was too much"

"It doesn't feel good knowing I not only ruined my relationship with the two of you, but I ruined your relationship as well." Danny felt sick to his stomach at this thought.

"Danny we don't blame you, if we wanted to be friends we would be friends. I'm beginning to think I'm better off with guy friends anyway. Rico's as good as it gets here at Green Grove."

Rico smiled as he continued nibbling on his last bit of fries and then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

They rushed up to dump their trays and on his way over he accidently bumped into Archie Yates, making him spill his leftover food all over himself.

"Hey Man, I'm sorry. Do you want some napkins or—?" Before Danny could finish his sentence, Archie had him by the collar of his shirt and he pushed him up against the wall.

"You psycho, you did that on purpose. If you ever come near me again, you won't be the only known murderer at this school. Stay out of my way Socio, I mean it," Archie said in a threating tone as he wiped the food off his shirt.

A teacher came to see what the commotion was, but the students were already going their separate ways pretending as though nothing had happened.

Danny looked over at Lacey who was standing there with a terrified look on her face.

_Was she worried for me or was she worried for Archie?_

It took everything in him not to walk over to her and he might've done it, except Archie grabbed her hand and whisked her off. He wondered if they would still meet for their study session later on that day. All he knew is that he would be in the library waiting for her, hoping that she would still show up.

….

It was 4:15 and Danny was more than convinced Lacey had decided not to come because of what happened with Archie in the cafeteria. He grabbed his backpack and was ready to go until he heard her voice.

"Sorry I'm late, the meeting ran over time, we're planning a homecoming dance so, yeah I'm sorry."

Danny didn't care that meeting had ran over time, he was just relieved that she showed up. "It's ok I actually thought you decided not to come because of what happened with Archie today in the cafeteria. It was an accident by the way."

"You don't have to apologize; I saw that it was an accident. Archie has a really bad temper. I'm sorry that he embarrassed you in front of everyone. I'm glad you didn't hit him back or anything," said Lacey in a modest tone.

"That wouldn't have solved anything, besides I'm trying to start over. I don't think a fight would help my case."

Lacey smiled. "I guess you're right."

Danny wanted to move back to the subject of Archie, because he really wanted to know how his perfect Lace came to fall for a guy like Archie.

_Was she in love with him?_

"So Archie, his temper, does he ever get that angry with you?"

Lacey was taken aback by his question. "Are you asking me if Archie had ever gotten so mad that he's hit me? Do you honestly think I'd be with him if that were true?" Her voice was full of anger.

Danny chose a more whispering tone. "Lacey I wasn't saying –

Lacey, clearly irritated, cut him off. "Forget it; we're here to study so let's study."

Danny made the mistake of trying to earn her trust too early. Her reaction to his question made him wonder if her and Archie's relationship wasn't as perfect as it seemed. He cared about Lacey and he couldn't fathom the thought of Archie verbally or physically abusing her. He would lay his suspicions about their imperfect relationship to rest for now, because the last thing he wanted to do was lose her all together.


	3. Chapter 3

Lacey always looked forward to Friday nights, because she got to hang out with her best friends Regina, Sarita, and Phoebe. Lately they've had lots of stuff to plan like dress shopping for the homecoming dance next Friday and then planning Lacey's birthday celebration which was happening in two weeks.

Regina seemed to have her mind on other things and she surprised the group by bringing up Danny. "So Lacey, how are things with you and Socio?" Archie came up with the nickname for Danny and despite her laughing along with them sometimes; she didn't think it was a funny anymore.

"You mean Danny, and we had our first tutoring session yesterday. Things were ok until he suggested that I let Archie treat me badly."

"I don't know Lacey, it kind of seems like he has a thing for you. Maybe you have a thing for him too." Regina said in a wondering tone.

"Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous; I barely want to be around him." Lacey said in a sure tone.

Phoebe, who had her eyes glued to her laptop screen, brought herself into the conversation. "Lacey you did say that you used to have a crush on him. Maybe seeing him again has made you remember those old feelings.

Lacey really couldn't believe her friends right now. She was just happy they hadn't decided to make this a lunch time conversation; because he hadn't told Archie she was tutoring Danny yet. "I told you guys that when I was 13 years old. And that crush was before he took a jump rope and strangled his aunt. Seriously guys, is this gang up on Lacey day, because I didn't get the memo."

"Regina just wants to know if you like him before she goes after him," Sarita revealed.

Lacey was taken aback. Regina never wasted time in pursuing guys, but Lacey never figured she would be interested in Danny.

_Then Again who wouldn't be interested in him, he is gorgeous. Stop it Lacey, focus on the problem. _

"Are you sure you want to get involved with Danny? He's not exactly anyone's favorite person right now. Besides, I don't think he's your type." Lacey found herself thinking of all kinds of reasons why Regina should leave Danny alone.

"How would you know what his type is? Unless, you're it and you want him for yourself."

Regina was really starting to annoy her, so she gave up trying to warn her off of Danny. "You know what Reg, you have my blessing. Danny is single and so are you. You should totally talk to him."

"I don't want to seem all desperate by just casually walking up to him, so I was thinking maybe I drop by the library and you introduce me during one of your little study sessions. Are you in?" Regina's interest in Danny was now obvious.

_She wants to flirt with Danny in front of me. Oh it's ok because you have zero interest in him Lacey._

Lacey nodded her head in agreement, but she was secretly burning on the inside. She knew Regina only wanted to have sex with Danny and while it shouldn't have been any of her concern, she was absolutely worried that Danny would take interest in her.

The girls' conversation moved back towards the upcoming dance and they made official plans to go dress shopping on tomorrow.

….

Lacey was pretty sure this was one of the most exhausting weeks of her life. She didn't get much sleep last night and she hated that it had to do with Danny. She had always struggled with nightmares of him and what he did. In the dreams, she found herself asking him why he killed his aunt. He could never get the chance to tell her because they were sperated by a big iron door. Her dreams were sometimes vivid and she would wake up crying. If she were honest with herself, she was as worried about him now as she used to be when he was in juvie.

It was Saturday, and she decided she would go see her therapist Dr. Bundy, who made a last minute opening for her. She knew Lacey pretty well, because she'd been a friend of her dad's. When he died, Lacey started seeing Dr. Bundy. Shortly after, Danny killed his aunt and she started seeing her on a regular basis for a whole year. Now, she called her whenever she needed to talk and right now she had a lot on her mind.

Lacey was walking up to the doors of the office building, feeling good about opening up to Dr. Bundy. She hadn't seen her in awhile, but she trusted her a lot. She pressed the button on the elevator and the doors opened and she was completely shocked by the person who was stepping on. It was Danny, standing there staring straight at her.

He got off the elevator and he was the first to speak."Hey Lacey, what are you doing here? Are you following me?"

Lacey really wasn't in the mood to joke around and if he thought that she was over what he said in the library, she wasn't. "Danny I'm not following you. I'm here to see someone. Would you excuse me?"

"Are you here for Dr. Bundy? It's just that I remember you seeing her after your dad died and I just saw her."

Lacey wasn't in the mood for his questions. "Yes I'm here to see Dr. Bundy but don't worry it's not because Archie is hitting me and I need to talk about it."

"Lacey I didn't—"

"Save it Danny. I don't want to discuss what you think about me and Archie's relatonship, because it isnt any of your business. I have to go before I'm late ."

Lacey walked off without giving him aother chance to explain himself.

She got upstairs to Dr. Bundy, who greeted her with a big hug and told her how happy she was to see her. Before they got started, Lacey wanted to know whether or not she was seeing Danny as a client.

"Dr, Bundy, I ran into Danny downstairs and he said he said he saw you. Are you counseling him?"

Dr. Bundy saw the worry in Lacey's eyes and she was quick to clear up any confusion. "Lacey, besides that being a conflict of interest on your part, I really don't have the time for new patients in my schedule. I ran into Danny in the hallway, and he is seeing a therapist here. She's a good friend of mine, her name is Dr. Reedy."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure. The main reason I'm here is because of him. It's just that ever since he's been back, he's been everywhere. I had a nightmare last night for the first time in years and now I feel like I'm losing control."

"Lacey It sounds like you have some unresolved feelings for Mr. Desai and his reappearance in your life has opened up some old wounds."

_Great So Phoebe was right. Will I tell her this? Hell no._

"At first, I didn't want to feel like I'd have to be his friend. After what he did to me, I feel like he should know what it's like to know I'm here but not be able to talk to me.

"And now, do you still feel the same way? Do you still feel like he doesn't deserve your time?"

"I feel like he's changed, he seems like a different person. He's trying hard to earn my trust and I want to give him a chance. It's still scary to think he could dissapear from my life again. And now my friend Regina wants to date him, but I don't think she should. I keep telling myself it's because of her protection, but I'm wondering if it's because I don't want him to date anybody." Lacey wanted help with figuring out her feelings, but deep down she knew the real answered was in her heart and that's exactly what Dr. Reedy proceeded to tell her.

"Lacey you need to figure out what Danny's role in your life will be, if any. Do you want him as a friend, something more, or do you need to tell him to stay away from you? Only you know the answers to these questions."

For the rest of the session Dr. Bundy asked her about her nightmare , and her home and school life. She encouraged her to slow down, and take some time for herself to figure out everything.

The session was over and she was glad to be leaving Dr. Bundy's office with a clearer mind than before. Her good mood was interrupted as soon as she saw Danny sitting on an empty bench near the parking lot. She had wondered if he waited all this time for her and how she was going to dodge him. She tried walking straight past him to her car, but that didn't work.

"Lacey hey I've been waiting for you."

Lacey kept walking and she didn't bother looking back."Danny, I don't wanna talk. I have to go."

Danny had caught up to her and he was now blcoking her driver's side door. "Lacey come on, talk to me. I'm trying here." Danny was talking in a soft voice, hoping she would understand his sincerity. "I'm sorry for what happened in the library, but you should know I wasn't insinuating that you let Archie hurt you. If there's anyone who knows how strong you are, it'sme."

Lacey smiled at his statement, but he obviously didn't know how much she's had to deal with the past few years. "I appreciate your apology, and I'm not as strong as you think Danny."

"Just because you see a therapist, doesn't mean you're weak. We all need a little help sometimes Lacey."

She knew this was true, but it didn't make her believe it any more than she already did. "Thanks, Is that all you wanted? It's kind of freezing and you're blocking the way."

Danny moved and she proceeded to get into the car. She hoped she wouldn't regret what she was about to do next. "Do you want a ride somewhere?"

"Yeah I think my mom's held up at a job interview, she might have me out here til nightfall." He wouldn't have cared if his mom was around the corner, he wouldn't have missed a chance to be alone with Lacey.

Danny got in and it was silent, with the exception of music playing on the radio. Lacey figured it would be less awkward if she spoke first, so she started by asking where he was going. "You haven't said where you're going, I'm not psychic or anything."

"Right, I'm going to Johnny Cakes Diner. I'm meeting Jo and Rico, would you like to join us?"

"Are you being serious Danny? I'm sure you know me and Jo aren't exactly on good terms. Besides, I have to go dress shopping. The homecoming dance is on Friday."

"Right, are you going with Archie? To the dance?" Danny didn't know why he asked a question he knew obviously knew the answer to.

"Danny he's my boyfriend, who else am I going to go with?" Lacey said in a irritated tone tone. "You should really think about coming. If you're trying to be a normal Green Grove student, then come to the dance."

Danny was shocked Lacey was inviting him to an event she would be at, but then again it wasn't like she would be paying much attention to him. He would probably be staring at her the whole time, while she would be dancing with Archie. "I don't know, It sounds like something for couples. I'll pass. I'll probably just chill at the house with Jo ad Rico. Maybe we'll watch some movies"

"You could all come Danny. It's not just a couples thing. You can dance with whomever you want."

"So that means I could look forward to a dance or two with you?" He said this partly to get a reaction from her but mostly because he loved the idea of having Lacey in his arms.

Lacey walked into her own trap, and she couldn't just pretend he hadn't responded. "I wont say yes and I wont say no. Maybe you should come and find out."

_Really Lacey? That's the best you could do?_

Danny didn't know of Lacey was being serious or not, so he decided to change the subject. "So how was your session? Did you and Dr. Bundy talk about me?" Danny wanted to lighten the mood and he had always been the more humorous one out of the three when they were younger.

"Don't be full of yourself," Lacey lied as she started looking down at her lap. "You weren't mentioned at all."

Lacey was never a good liar, and unfortunately Danny was able to tell she was lying right now. "You're lying. You always did look down when you didn't tell the truth. That's something you have in common with Jo."

"Fine I'm lying. I'm still not going to tell you what we talked about."

"Even if I admit that you came up a lot during my session." Danny wasn't lying. Dr. Reedy wanted to know how it was going reconnecting with people in his life and he told her how Lacey was putting up a fight.

Lacey cheeks turned red. She was both embarassed and taken aback by his admission. Then again, Danny never did hold back when it came to her. "Well I don't wanna know what you said. It's personal, between you and Dr. Reedy."

Before she knew it, they were parked outside of Johnny Cakes and she could see Jo and Rico sitting at a booth inside.

"Thanks Lacey for the ride. Are you sure you don't want to come in and have a bite to eat, My treat."

Even if she considered meeting the girls a little later and having lunch, there were other things to consider. Johnny Cakes was the most popular diner in Green Grove, which meant Archie or any of his buddies could walk in at any moment. The last thing she needed was for Archie to think she was voluntarily hanging out with Danny."I cant't Danny. I have to go meet my friends. Thanks for the offer."

Danny really thought she would reconsider, but he didn't push the offer any further. "No problem, I'll see you later. Thanks Again." Danny got out and walked into the diner.

Lacey watched him fist pump Rico and give Jo a hug. She had to admit she felt a twinge of jealousy at how easily Jo and Danny were becoming reaquainted. Some days, she wondered if she were being too hard on Danny. Then, she'd remember how she, not Jo saw Tara's dead body or how after her dad died, Danny promised he'd be always be there for her. These are the things that made it hard for her to trust him again, but it didn't mean she didn't want too. When he went off to juvie, he took a big piece of her heart with him and she wasn't sure what, if anything he could do to make up for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's a little longer, but I hope you like it! BTW: Wasn't Twisted 1x08 Docu-Trauma, those masked pranksters were creepy. Plus we got some really good intense Dacey moments, and that ending…Gosh! Congratulations to us on our back order for more episodes! More Twisted In January! Wohoo…It's only going to get better (:**

After a successful weekend of finding dresses for the homecoming dance, Regina was still intent on getting Danny's attention when they returned to school on Monday. She reminded Lacey of her plan to come to the library during their tutoring session and ask Danny to the homecoming dance. The idea of watching Regina basically seduce Danny was sickening, but she had to at least pretend to be ok with it. She was relying on her belief that maybe Danny would turn down Regina's advances.

Lacey and Danny were working on equations when Regina walked over to them. Danny kept working because he thought Regina was there to see Lacey.

"Hey Lacey how are you, what's up?"

"Nothing Reg, just helping Danny with some math work. Danny you know Regina Crane, right?"

Danny was confused, but he turned to Regina and answered the question anyway. "I've seen you around."

"I'm Lacey's best friend, but we're more like sisters. So, Socio are you liking it here at Green Grove High?"

Lacey was upset that she even dared to address him using that name. "Regina, his name is Danny."

Danny looked at Lacey, because he was surprised she was getting all defensive and he wondered why she seemed so uncomfortable.

"I know his name is Danny, but Socio is so much hotter. So Desai, are you hooking up with anybody around here?" Regina was looking at him with eyes full of lust.

"Um no Regina, I've only been here for a week. I don't think I plan on having sex with the first girl I see. It's not really my style. Besides, I plan on saving myself for someone special." Danny stared at Lacey out of the corner of his eye and her current facial expression practically screamed uncomfortable.

"Well aren't you cute. Listen, how about you go to homecoming dance with me? I'm running for homecoming queen and I'll probably win, so it'll look good if you show up with me."

Danny saw the Regina Crane posters all around school, but he also saw Lacey's posters as well. "Are you so sure you're going to win? Lacey's running too."

"Well of course it'll be between the two of us. So anyway, what do you say? Want to go with me?"

Danny was and never would be interested in someone like Regina Crane, but he was wondering if he could use this date to his advantage and make Lacey jealous. Without giving it another thought, he accepted. "Yeah sure, what would it hurt? It's just one date."

"Great, I'll get your number from Lacey later and we'll talk. Bye Guys."

Lacey watched as Regina left the library, while Lacey was busy trying to hide her shock._ Danny actually fell for that. _She really didn't want Danny to become a pawn in Regina's Sex games. She could tell herself that it was about anything but her jealousy, but she herself knew the truth.

Danny broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me your friend had a crush on me?"

"She only mentioned it once, you didn't tell me you were interested in her," Lacey fired back.

"Is that a problem? Do you not want me dating your friend? Is she too good for a convicted murderer?

Lacey couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Danny – what are you—that has nothing to do with it. Just be careful ok. Regina likes to have sex, lots of it, and I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks Lacey, but I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"You're right, let's get back to equations." What Lacey really wanted was for this day to be over with? She couldn't believe she actually wanted the homecoming dance to be here and gone already.

Danny got exactly the reaction from Lacey that he was expecting. It helped that he could read Lacey like a book; otherwise he wouldn't have known how to interpret the moment. _She was definitely jealous. _He had no plans to see Regina after the homecoming dance, and he definitely didn't plan on having sex with Regina. If things worked according to plan, Lacey would be admitting her true feelings for him in to time.

….

On Wednesday, Danny decided to stay a little later at school to help Jo and Rico study for the PSAT. He tried, but failed at convincing them to attend the homecoming dance. They had decided they were going out to the movies, and while Danny knew that would be more fun than hanging out with Regina, he couldn't abandon his plans.

They finished studying, but instead of walking home with Rico and Jo, Danny had to go to his locker. On his way back, he spotted Lacey in the gym. He looked in the door window, and he saw Lacey on a ladder hanging some decorations, that he guessed were for the homecoming dance. She was alone, so he decided to go in.

All of a sudden, Lacey started dancing and singing to the song Here It Goes Again. It was him, Jo, and Lacey's favorite song when they were younger. He smiled watching her move her hips and sing along. She had the most beautiful voice, one that he could listen to all day long.

She was dancing a little too much and she lost her footing on the ladder and she fell back and Danny ran up just in time to catch her fall. He saw the look of fear and embarrassment in her eyes as she snatched her earphones out and held onto him as if she were still falling.

"Lacey it's ok, I've got you." Danny couldn't imagine the thoughts running through her mind.

Lacey didn't know what she was more shocked from, almost falling to her possible death or Danny catching her fall. To top it off, she was really embarrassed. "How did you-Where did you-?"

Before he could answer, Archie stormed into the gym just as Danny was setting Lacey on her feet.

"Lacey what hell is going on here with this freak? Why'd he have his hands all over you?"

"Hey man calm down, I was—"

"Look Socio, I wasn't talking to you!" Archie's anger was apparent as he moved closer to Lacey.

Danny wouldn't sit back and watch him yell at Lacey, so he said the first thing that came to mind so he could turn Archie's attention to him. "Hey Archie, are you sure I'm the socio. You look pretty crazy yelling at your scared girlfriend."

Lacey saw Archie's anger and she knew what was about to happen next, so without thinking she ran to step in between Archie and Danny. Before she knew it, Archie's big fist was colliding into her nose. She grabbed her face and felt blood. Archie tried to get near her, but Danny wasn't having that. He stood in front of Lacey protectively and stared at Archie with threatening eyes.

"Don't take another step towards her, just go."

Archie was still in shock, and Danny guessed he was trying to come to terms with what he had done. Surprisingly he took Danny's advice and he left the gym.

Danny turned around and he was worried to see so much blood flooding from Lacey's nose to her shirt and the gym floor. He tried to help, but he was met with his own shock when she pushed him away. "Lacey let me help you. There's blood everywhere"

"I can handle it Danny. You should go too. You've done enough."

Danny couldn't believe her words right now. "Are you seriously blaming me for what's happened here? You egotistical, jealous boyfriend hits you and I'm to blame."

"Danny it's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault. It's my own fault."

Danny was more than shocked by her words, he was disappointed that Lacey was blaming herself and making excuses for Archie. "At least let me help you get to the hospital, your nose could be broken." He was really pleading with her to let him help her.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. It's just a little sore, it isn't broken. I can tell the janitor my nose started bleeding and he'll come clean the floor, but you can't be here. You have to go."

He started to plead with her some more but she stopped him. "Danny I took care of myself for five years without you, I'm more than capable of doing that now, so please go."

Danny realized there was nothing he would be able to say to change her mind and even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he left.

Lacey sat in the chair, crying as she realized how fast the scene unfolded. She was scared for her and for Danny. This was the first time she was able to breathe or think since she fell off the ladder. She used her shirt to dry her face. After her nose stopped bleeding, she got one of the janitors to come clean the floor and finish hanging decorations for her.

She left school at around 7 p.m. and realized home was last place she wanted to go right now. Her face was still a little red and her mom would just ask her hundreds of questions. She thought of how rude she was to Danny in the gym and she hated herself. He saved her from her fall, and protected her from Archie and she pushed him away. Suddenly, she knew where she headed, but first she made a stop at the store.

Danny was home alone tonight, because his mom was working late. He was in the kitchen cooking, partly because he was hungry and partly because he was angry. Cooking was one of his favorite things to do and he always felt better after doing so. He was putting spaghetti onto his plate, when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't in the mood for unexpected company, and he was prepared to turn them away.

He opened the door to Lacey, who was standing there with a box of doughnuts and a remorseful look on her face. She acted as though she was waiting for him to speak, so he did "Well the doughnuts can come in."

She smiled at his statement, but then her face grew serious. "Danny I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I'll explain if you let me come in. He looked reluctant so she spoke again. "Choose your next words carefully, me and the doughnuts are a package deal."

He laughed lightly and said "Well when you put it that way, my house is your house."

Lacey came in and she saw spaghetti on Danny's plate and she suddenly realized she hadn't ate dinner. As if on cue, Danny offered her a plate, which she gladly accepted and they settled in at the table. This felt like a date as they sat across from each other, but Lacey was quick to kill the awkward silence.

"So I guess I should call you Chef Desai now. This spaghetti tastes pretty awesome."

Danny smiled, but his good mood was ruined by clear view of Lacey's small bruise. It looked even worse in the light and anger rose inside him, as he remembered the events that happened earlier today. He would've killed Archie, had Lacey not been in need of his attention.

Lacey knew why he grew quiet. "Danny it's just a bruise. I haven't iced it yet, I'll do it when I get home. I'm fine really. But I'm sorry again for making you leave. It's just that I was already scared from the fall and I was trying to squash the impending fight between you and Archie but instead I got in the way. I just didn't want him to hurt you."

"Lacey I appreciate what you tried to do, but I don't want you to do it again. It hurt me a hundreds time more to see your face like that than a punch from Archie ever could. I can take a hit, I've been to juvie, and you learn a few things in there."

Lacey didn't need to hear that. She always worried about what he went through in there but she didn't think she'd ever want to hear the details. "I won't do it again, but there's another reason I didn't want you to be there if a janitor or someone came. She took a deep breath before she continued, "Your past—it's led people to make a lot of baseless assumptions about you. I guess I was worried that if someone came and saw, they'd assumed you hit me, even if I said otherwise. The day Archie pushed you in the cafeteria and you didn't do anything back, I knew you were trying to change other people's opinion of you. You're not Archie, you never will be. I don't want people to think anything else bad about you. I was just trying to help."

Danny had never felt such a rush to his heart. Lacey was opening up to him, but he didn't like the circumstances under which she had to do it. He could see that she was about cry so he grabbed her hand from across the table, but that wasn't enough for him. He needed to be closer to her, so he got up, went to her side of the table and moved her face up to look at him as he spoke. "Thank you for looking out for me. It's nice to know that you can see the real me, if others can't. Your opinion means the world to me Lace."

She always did feel a certain way when he called her Lace. It felt different coming from his mouth and she'd missed it when he left.

Danny knew what he wanted to do, but he wondered if she would be offended by it. He didn't want to lose progress in gaining her trust, but he didn't want to waste this moment either. Without thinking any further, he kissed her. She was ok until she winced in pain at the slightest touch of his hand on her face.

"I'm sorry Lacey, I was being too rough."

"It's ok I—" She was interrupted by her vibrating phone and upon pulling her phone out, Archie's face was flashing on the screen.

_What a Mood Killer_, Danny Thought. "Are you going to answer?"

"No, what I have to say to him needs to be done face to face. But I do have to go Danny. I need to get home and get some ice on my face. Thanks for Dinner and thanks for today."

"I'm always here for you Lacey."

Lacey smiled and she left. She knew his words were sincere, and she felt that in their kiss. She was still scared because she wasn't sure how long before something threatened to take him away again. What she did today was only a small part of what needed to be done to keep Danny out of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the homecoming dance and Lacey plans were now different than they were when the week started. She wasn't going to the dance with Archie, because she had broken up with him after what happened in the gym. Despite his apologies, promises and pleads for another chance; she managed to walk away from the conversation a single woman. Even though he didn't mean to hurt her, he meant to hurt Danny, and that wasn't ok with her. She was also still thinking about the kiss Danny and her shared, and she realized she didn't want to work things out with Archie. She hadn't talked to Danny since the night at his house, but she would see him at the dance tonight with Regina.

Meanwhile, Danny was getting help tying his tie from his mother, who seemed interested in his decision to go to prom with Regina Crane.

"So Regina Crane, interesting choice Danny."

"Who says I had choices? Girls are not exactly lined up at the door asking a convicted murderer on a date, are they mother?" Danny said in a bitter tone.

"Danny I just don't trust Regina Crane. She likes to sleep around and I just don't want you caught up with her."

Danny was really tired of people trying to warn him away from Regina, like he didn't know what she was up too. First it was Lacey, then Jo and now his mom was adding her two cents. "I know what Regina wants from me; don't worry mother I'm not the only one being used here." He saw the worried look on Karen's face. "Before you pop a vein, I'm not using her for sex, and I'm not going to have sex with her, ever."

"Well that's a relief, but whatever you're using her for, please be careful Danny."

They heard a horn and Danny gathered his suit jacket because he knew it was Regina picking him up for the dance.

…

Lacey arrived at the dance with Phoebe and Sarita who were both promising each other they would get boyfriends, so they could have dates to the prom next year. If they hadn't needed the ride she would have appreciated the alone time to prepare for seeing Archie and Danny here with Regina. And that's when she spotted the two of them sitting at a table talking to some of the other students. Regina was really doing the talking and Danny was sitting there looking miserable, exactly how she felt inside. Appearance wise, he looked perfect with his suit and he'd worn his hair down. He'd caught her staring and instead of turning away, she smiled. He waved his hand in a way to ask her to come over and she did.

"Hey Reg you look great in your dress, I told you it'd look nice." She turned her attention to Danny who had his eyes fixated on her. "And Danny you look handsome."

Danny only heard handsome; because he was too busy staring at Lacey. "Lacey you look –beautiful." He knew it was probably inconsiderate to be focused on Lacey when Regina was his date, but he couldn't let her beauty go unnoticed.

Regina was quick to break up the moment between Lacey and Danny. "So, Lacey I know it must be awkward being here without Archie, he seems to be having fun with the soccer team."

"I'm fine hanging out with Sarita and Phoebe. I broke up with him, so his having fun isn't any of my concern."

Danny didn't know that she had officially broken up with Archie, but he suspected it when Archie came in alone tonight. He wanted to know whether or not it was because of the kiss or what happened in the gym or both. He couldn't wait to get her alone, so he could find out.

They all moved towards the dance floor and Lacey stayed in the crowd with her friends, while Danny was forced to dance with Regina. He couldn't help but notice the way Lacey moved perfectly to the beat of each song, and it reminded him of the day he saw her dancing in the gym.

After a couple more songs, it was time to announce homecoming king and queen, so all the competitors were asked to come on stage. First the homecoming king was announced, and no surprise Archie was crowned as King.

Homecoming queen was next, and Lacey was announced winner. As shocked as Lacey was, Regina and the crowd were more shocked. Lacey was more upset than anything, because she didn't want to be grouped with Archie in anything. They were forced to take a picture together for the yearbook and next came the dance. She would've refused the dance, but she didn't want to make a scene.

She took Archie's hand as he led her to the dance floor and the spotlight shined on them both. He pulled her close and of course she was uncomfortable but she remained calm.

Surprisingly, Archie was trying was trying to make conversation. "Your face looks better, I'm really sorry Lacey. If I could do that day over, I would've never let socio goad me into a fight."

Lacey was angry, but she chose a low tone. "Archie, are you blaming Danny for what happened that day? You're the one with temper, and you overreacted. I can't believe it took me this long to break up with you, you're such an ass."

"I know what this is about. You have a thing for the socio. That's why you were so close to him that day in gym and that's why you broke up with me. You're going to regret ever associating with him."

"Archie, I broke up with you because you're a jerk incapable of admitting when you're wrong. Danny helped me to realize that, but there is nothing going on with us. Threatening me won't get me back, we're done."

Silence ensued and soon after the song had ended and Lacey managed to walk away with poise in spite of that volatile conversation. She was sure some had noticed the tension, but she didn't care.

She needed air, and she took the opportunity to get some. Once she came back in, she saw Danny and he had a look of worry on his face, but it was quickly replaced by a smile when she mouthed the words I'm ok. She knew that Danny would be ready to confront Archie had she told him the details of the conversation, and she just wasn't going to ruin everybody's night.

Then, the DJ announced the last dance of the night, the one that lacey had been looking forward too; to dance with someone other than the person you came with here. She immediately thought of Danny, who was ushering himself towards her, but Tyler beat him to the punch. She gave Danny a remorseful look and took Tyler's hand.

She was once again stuck in an uncomfortable situation, dancing with Tyler, who she barely knew. Sure he was Phoebe's brother, but they barely spoke at all, so dancing so close with him was unnerving her. To make matters worse, Danny was dancing with Phoebe, but he was making funny faces. Lacey couldn't help but giggle, and Tyler wanted to know what was so funny. She told him that she felt weird and he admitted to the same thing, so Lacey asked him why he asked her to dance.

"I'm not sure you'd want to the answer to that."

Lacey was really curious after that response. "Tell me Tyler, why are you dancing with me?"

"Archie paid me to dance with you; well he will be paying me. He said he didn't want socio to have his hands all over you. I'm sorry Lacey I wasn't going to but –"

As mad as she was about the situation, she wasn't mad about Tyler. "Tyler, it's ok. Just let me handle Archie. Don't tell him you told me ok." She didn't have a real plan about dealing with Archie, but she knew that she would didn't want him interfering in her business anymore.

The song finished and she said goodnight to all her friends and thanked people for voting for her. She grabbed Sarita and Phoebe so she could drop them home.

…

It took Lacey an hour to get home, because she had to tell Sarita and Phoebe the whole mess with Archie. She had gotten home and surprisingly her mother was still up. They talked about the dance for a bit, but mostly her mom praised her for finally having the courage to break up with Archie, saying that her dad would've been proud of the woman she was becoming.

_Would he be proud that I'm falling in love with a convicted murderer?_

She disregarded that last thought as she kissed her mom goodnight and headed upstairs. She wasn't prepared for the sight before her as she saw Danny sitting on her bed. He had rid himself of his suit jacket and tie. His shirt was unbuttoned a little, so she could see a fraction of his chest. His hair was still down and he was staring at a picture of her and her father that was on her dresser.

"Danny, what are –how did you get in here?"

"I had to see you. I climbed in through your window. Do you want me to go?"

Lacey may have been surprised that he was here, but she didn't want him to leave. "No, I'm just shocked that you're here. I just thought you'd be with Regina."

"What, like having Sex? If you really think I'd give it up to a girl I barely know, much less like; then you don't know me at all."

"Well, usually Regina gets whatever she wants, and tonight she wanted you." She stepped closer to him and rested her hands on his chest. "But I have to admire your strong will and resistance to the female persuasion."

"She was easy to turn away." He had a little grin look on his face as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. "You on the other hand, I could barely keep my eyes off you the whole night."

"Well, thank you, you weren't so bad looking yourself... I'm sorry about not being able to dance with you."

"It's ok, so what was up with Tyler asking you to dance? He ran over there like he won the lottery."

"I think he likes me or something." She definitely wasn't going to tell him about the bribe from Archie.

"So you dumped Archie, and Tyler likes you. You're a wanted woman."

"Jealousy looks good on you, but I'm not interested in Tyler." She knew where this conversation was leading, and she wasn't sure she was ready it.

"Duly Noted, Lacey I know you're probably not ready to face what's happening here between us but I want you know that I only see you. And I know it's hard to trust me after what happened five years ago, but I'm trying really hard to earn your trust again. I'll be patient; I'll do whatever it takes."

Lacey was moved by his declaration, but she already trusted him more than anybody else in her life, and that scared her. "Danny I know I wasn't as welcoming as Jo when you first came here, and I appreciate that you're being patient. I don't want to put a label on anything yet, but you should know Mr. Desai, that you're the only one I'm looking at. I just want to take things slow."

Danny would move at whatever pace Lacey wanted too, he was just happy that she felt the same way as him. "We Can." He grabbed her face and kissed her with the passion of someone who's been longing to be loved. "Is that slow enough for you?"

Lacey smiled and kissed him some more.

"I'll take that as a yes. I came over not only because I had to see you, but I thought I'd collect that dance you owe me." He pulled out his phone and played a song. "So Madame, may I have this dance?"

He had his hand out and she took it. He pulled her close as she felt right into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and she held onto him tightly.

The moment was perfect with and Lacey didn't want it to ever end.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know what's more Twisted, the fact that I wrote this chapter pre Dacey breakup or that Dacey is over... FOR NOW! I love this angst, but I need my Dacey back together or at least on the same side again. Damn Danny stop lying lol… Enjoy!**

Sunday evening, Danny and Jo were walking to the diner heading to pick up pies for dinner at Danny's. Jo wanted to know how things went at the homecoming dance.

"Well having Regina as a date was not that fun, but I had a nice time over all."

"I'm glad you went. You shouldn't have to hide out like you're still in Juvie. You're free and you should act like it."

Danny appreciated Jo's comments but he knew the decision he made 5 years ago would follow him everywhere. "Thanks Jo, but you have to come next time. The only person I knew in the room was Lacey."

"How are things with Lacey? Has she been warming up to you?"

Danny didn't want to lie to Jo, but at the same time he didn't really know what their relationship status was. She wanted to take things slow, but they hadn't exactly said they whether they were dating or messing around. He decided he would be as vague as possible. "Things are good. She's starting to open up a little more, but I don't want to get my hopes up. You know Lacey." Deciding that was all he would say, he chose to ask Jo a question that had been on his mind for a while. "How is it so easy for you to trust me Jo?"

Jo was puzzled by his question, but she had an answer for him. "Because you're my best friend and I trust you just as much as Rico. I know you can't tell me why you did what you did and I respect that. Maybe someday you'll be able to open up about it. For now, you've given me no reason to believe you're that same person."

He smiled and took her hand. "Thanks Jo it means a lot to know you believe in me. A lot of people were against my coming back here, and I was nervous I'd have no one."

"Danny it's not just me in your corner, Lacey is there too. Your leaving her affected her way more than me, and you know why."

Danny looked at her with a confusing look.

Jo stopped and slapped him upside the head. "Guys really are clueless. She was in love with you. I was sure you knew that, because you were in love with her too."

Danny knew Lacey had a crush on him and she knew he felt a special type of way about her, but he wouldn't have called it love, until the day he went to juvie and realized how much he'd miss her. "I didn't know she felt the same way I did. You know after her dad died she held back on showing affections, but I could tell she was holding back."

"Well I'm a girl, so I could tell how bad she had it for you. I may have known you longer, but she understands you better. So, give her time. She hasn't given up on you."

Danny and Jo reached the diner and decided to sit down for a bit, before they ordered the pies and went back home.

Lacey headed into the diner to pick up dinner for her mom and her. They had spent the whole weekend together since her sister was at a friend's house. When her mom wasn't annoying and trying to tell her what to do, she was pretty cool to hang around. She walked into the diner and she saw Jo and Danny sitting over in the corner laughing. She ordered her food, which wouldn't be ready for about 15 minutes, so she went over to talk to Jo and Danny.

"Hey guys what's so funny?"

Danny looked up, surprised to see Lacey standing there. "Oh nothing, we were just talking about old times. You should sit down, join us."

She was hesitant at first, but she took a seat. Things were awkward, especially between the girls so Lacey spoke. "Are you guys just hanging out in the diner on a Sunday?"

"No we're actually waiting on some hot pies to come out of the oven; I'm having dinner with Danny and his mom," said Jo.

Danny saw the look on Lacey's face and he could tell she was annoyed. "You're welcome to come over. My mom would love to see you and—"

"I'm here to pick up dinner for me and my mom. We've been hanging out all weekend so I can't, but you guys have fun." Lacey's voice was more than low and full of jealousy. She knew where she stood with Danny, but she also knew how Jo used to feel about Danny. She was worried that they spent too much time alone together.

Danny was trying to read Lacey's face as she was staring at him with a cold hard glare. He figured as long as he had the girls there at the same time, it would be easier to get the truth about why they were no longer friends.

"So while we're here, I think it's time you guys feel me in on what caused you two to abandon each other."

"Danny I don't think Lacey wants to have this conversation, she already seems upset. Just leave it."

Lacey was pissed off now and she would no longer hide the way she felt. "Don't assume you know how I'm feeling Jo. It's not like we're friends anymore. You don't know me."

"Oh sure I do Lacey, you're a drama queen who's a pro at trying to hide how she really feels, but me and Danny see through it. Those friends of yours don't even know the real Lacey Porter. Your popular girl façade can probably last you through high school, but outside these walls, no one cares about your status."

"Wow, how long have you been holding that in Jo? That doesn't hurt my feelings. It's very clear you're still harboring those 12 year old feelings that you had for Danny. If your insulting me was a strategy to keep him in your orbit, no need, he's all yours." Thankfully, she heard her order number being called, so she grabbed the food and left the diner.

Danny was about to go after her, but he figured it was no use. He hated that Lacey had gotten upset, and but he didn't know what he would do once he caught up to her. To be honest, he was interested in her comment about Jo harboring feelings for him.

"I guess that was a bad idea. I didn't expect things to escalate like that."

"I'm sorry Danny I shouldn't have said that stuff about Lacey, but she acts like we never knew her at all," said Jo.

"I'm more interested in her comment about you having feelings for me. What's that about?" Danny was pushing his luck as far as secrets tonight, but he had hoped Jo would be straight up about it.

Jo was hoping he wouldn't ask about that. After all, it was one of the reasons her and Lacey weren't friends anymore. She decided to go with the truth. "Danny, I had a crush on you when we were little. I thought it was normal, because you were the only boy I knew. I eventually got over it, especially when I saw the way you were with Lacey." She took a breath before continuing. "Danny the reason we aren't friends anymore is because I told her about the crush and one night at a sleepover, she found the letters you sent. I guess she thought you returned my feelings. She felt betrayed I guess. "

Danny couldn't believe that Lacey basically thought he didn't feel anything for her. He'd written letters to her, but he never had to courage to send them, one of his biggest regrets. "Thanks for the truth Jo."

She smiled and they got up to the pies. The walk home was a little awkward, because all he was thinking about was how he was going to make things up to Lacey.

…

Lacey was so heated by the time she got home that she didn't even feel like having dinner with her mother anymore. All she wanted to do was go upstairs and pretend like Danny Desai didn't exist, even though she knew that wasn't an option for her. Her mother was concerned about her mood so she made her sit down so they could talk.

"Honey, what's wrong? You sounded ok on the phone and now you seem like you just came back from war," said Lacey's mom and she ate the food from the diner.

"I ran into Jo and Danny. We got into an argument, no big deal." It was a big deal to Lacey, but she didn't want her mom to know it.

"I know it's hard having Danny back in your life. He was an important part of your world, so was Jo."

"Jo said some things tonight that hurt my feelings, but the sad thing about it is that they were true. My friends don't really know me and my popularity will mean nothing once I leave Green Grove. What do I really have going for myself?"

"Lacey Porter, you can have anything you want. You're a smart, beautiful, charismatic girl and you'd do anything for the people you love. You have a bright future ahead of yourself. Never think anything less." Judy Porter was sad to hear the insecurities her daughter had, but she would make sure she knew otherwise.

Lacey smiled at her mother's comments. "Thanks mom. I have a question." She wasn't sure whether to continue or not but she did anyway. "How'd you know Dad was the one for you? How'd you know that you could trust him with your life?"

It was then that Ms. Porter knew her little girl was having real boy problems; her oldest daughter was in love. She was just happy that she trusted her enough to come to her for help. "Before I go on, please tell me this isn't about Archie Yates."

"No Mom," said Lacey after letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Thank god. I was a sophomore like you when I met your father. He was a ladies man, and I would never give him the time of day. I didn't want him to take me on any of those cheesy dates or give me rides home from school like he did other girls. I told him to make me feel special, make me feel different."

"So what'd he do?" Lacey was interested in hearing how her mother fell in love.

"He'd come to the library where I volunteered and he'd read to the younger kids. He stopped chasing after other girls and he showed me the real him. The guy who liked to help his mom in the garden and, he even wrote poetry." She paused and took Lacey's hand. "Believe it or not, I was the first to say I love you. He was shy when it came to those words, but I think he was just scared of how good it felt to be in love."

Lacey knew that she was her dad in this situation. She loved Danny, but she was nowhere near ready to say it but she'd bet her homecoming crown that he was ready to say it. She saw it on his face every time he looked at her. She realized tonight's confrontation was a way for her to back out of whatever it is they were building up to.

"Lacey love is never easy, but it's worth every single bad moment you have, because at the end of the day you have someone that's going to love you no matter how much you screw up. It's the way I felt about your dad, it's the way feel about you and Clara."

Tonight Lacey saw a whole new side of her mom and while she was a daddy's girl, she was like her mom in many ways too. She thanked her for the advice and kissed her goodnight. She went upstairs and she dug out her old box of memories, memories with Danny and Jo.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing Lacey at school was awkward because of the previous days' confrontation. Danny had wanted to walk up to her twice during the day, but she was occupied by other student's attention. He was also scared that she would turn him away. He regretted not going after her yesterday, especially after Jo's rant, and he realized it may have seemed like he took Jo's side. He didn't want Lacey to feel second to Jo, because the two relationships were on opposite ends of the spectrum.

Rico, Danny, and Jo were outside on the grass studying for their history test when Lacey walked up.

"Jo, Danny, could I talk to you for a second." She moved her eyes to Rico and added "Alone."

"Oh you want me to go, Right because my name's not Jo or Danny. I'm not a part of the three musketeers or anything. It's okay, I'm extremely uncomfortable right now, so I'm just going to go," Rico said as he grabbed his books and stalked off.

Lacey wanted get this awkward conversation over and done with, so she quickly spoke. "About the diner, I'm sorry that I had an attitude and I'm sorry for running off." Lacey wouldn't let Danny and Jo talk. "Before you say that I have nothing to be sorry about, don't lie. I was being rude and everything you said was right Jo, and I know that I haven't been a good friend to either of you, but I'm still trying to—just give me time."

Lacey feared an emotional breakdown coming especially if she continued staring into Danny Desai's eyes so she hurried off before they could tell she was about to cry.

Danny was about to get up, but Jo asked him to let her handle this. She had a feeling Lacey needed a girl to talk too. Jo found her sitting in the stairwell with her head in her lap.

"Lacey, it's Jo. I know you probably don't want me here, but I'm staying."

Lacey dried her tears and looked up at her. "I'm not going to say anything."

"It's ok, you don't have to say a word; I'll just sit here with you." Jo sat down next to Lacey and looked at her. She wasn't good with girl drama; in fact she hadn't had a girl best friend since Lacey.

Silence went on for a minute, and then Jo decided to talk. "Yesterday at the diner, you weren't the only person being rude. The things I said, Lacey – I didn't—"

"Jo please, it's ok. I know you're sorry. "

"Lacey I want us to be friends, you, me, Danny, even Rico. Do you think that's possible?" Jo looked at her, because she wanted Lacey to no how sincere her question was.

"You know I was just looking through some old stuff from our childhood last night and I found something." She reached in her bag and pulled a stuffed frog that Jo had given her as a birthday present when they were 9.

"I remember Franklin the Frog, I gave it to you for your 9th birthday because your mom and dad wouldn't let you have a real one. I still remember it like it was yesterday, because it was your first birthday we celebrated as friends. You know Danny helped me pick it out."

"Yeah, I never went anywhere without Franklin. I found some old photos too, maybe you could come by one night and we could have pizza and look through them. We look pretty crazy in them too, we've changed a lot." Lacey was laughing and Jo was happy to see her smiling.

"That'd be fun. I haven't seen your mom and Clara in such a long time. Do you think you'll invite Danny?" Jo knew she probably shouldn't have asked her that but she wanted to see where Lacey's head was at with him.

"Jo, I don't know, me and him it's complicated we—

"You love him, but it scares you. I get it, but he all he wants is a chance Lacey. So far, he hasn't let me down and I have no doubt he'll prove himself to you. Just think about it." Jo got up to leave and she turned around when Lacey called her name.

"I'm having a party this Saturday night at my house for my birthday; you should come, and bring Rico."

Jo wasn't going to ask if Danny was invited, because clearly she didn't want him. "Sounds like Fun. I'll see you later."

"Jo one more thing, Can you not tell Danny about this conversation, about any of it."

"Of course Lacey, It stays between us." Even though she would be stuck with Danny's overbearing questions, she was never going to tell Danny about the discussion between herself and Lacey.

"Thanks, for everything. See you."

Jo walked away and Lacey dried her eyes. She sat there thinking about Danny as she pulled something else out of her bag. In her hand, she now held a colored stone. On it was the word I, followed by a pretty crappy drawn heart, and then her name Lacey. It came from Danny and she could still remember the day he gave it to her. He'd come home from a carnival that his parents took him too and they had an activity involving stones and a sharpie marker. It was supposed to be where you wrote a wish on it and threw it in a pond, but Danny kept his stone, because he couldn't think of what to write on it. He told her he wrote in the car, hence the crappy drawn heart and that he couldn't wait to give it to her. When he gave it to her, she was blushing, but she managed to crack a smile and give him hug. This stone was special and though she'd thought about getting rid of it when he left, she held onto it and for that she was glad.

….

Lacey had made a decision, it was time she laid out her feelings for Danny on the table, well not everything, but she no longer wanted him to feel like she didn't care. Jo's advice, coupled with the fact that she realized she overreacted at the diner the other night; she was at least ready to be honest about some of her feelings for Danny.

She was standing in front of his door, trying to gather the courage to ring the doorbell when Ms. Desai answered the door.

"Well Hello Lacey, this is a surprise, it's really good to see you sweetheart."

"Hello Ms. Desai, you look nice. Are you going out?" Talking to Danny would be much easier if his mother was not here. She hadn't even thought about her presence while driving over to his house.

"I am going on a date actually. I figured I might as well put myself back out there. She chuckled. "I assume you're here to see Danny, go on up he's in his room."

"Ok thank you, I'll see you later Ms. Desai, Have fun."

Lacey climbed the stairs and she stood in front of the bedroom that used to seem familiar to her, and her stomach grew tight. She knocked and he opened the door half dressed, lacking a shirt and she nearly melted at the sight of his upper body. Sure she had seen Archie shirtless a time or two, but neither times compared to the view in front of her.

Danny wasn't expecting to see Lacey, in fact he was headed to bed early for the night. "Lacey, what are you doing here?"

Lacey was still a little frozen at the sight him being shirtless. "I— uh will wait for you downstairs." She walked away without giving him a chance to protest. She really wasn't ready to be in his room alone with him.

Danny came down fully dressed and sporting a confused look on his face. '"Lacey what's wrong?"

She was still standing. "I'm sorry for coming by unannounced. I probably should've texted or something."

"It's ok, I was just getting out of the shower; I'm surprised to see you. You've been freezing me out and you canceled our last session today."

"That's actually sort of what I came to talk about. About the argument at the diner, I was jealous." She laughed. "I'm sure you could tell, and trust me I beat myself up about it later that night at home. I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you, especially after our conversation from the night of the dance. I'm sorry I'm not able to be there for you like Jo is. I wish that I could be, that we could be—" She paused and went on. "But we can't, for a lot of reasons."

Danny came closer to her and he took her hand. "Lacey, I appreciate your apologies, but you're not the only one who was wrong. I made some mistakes that night at the diner. I shouldn't have forced you and Jo to tell me why you weren't friends anymore and I should've came after you once you left. I just didn't know what I was going to say; because I'm the reason you're hurting. I'm always the reason and I hate myself for that every day."

Hearing Danny say he hated himself broke something inside of her. All she wants is for him to be happy. "Danny the only way we're going to be ok, you're going to ok is by forgiving yourself. No matter how hard it is.

"I just want to know that you and Jo believe in me. Losing you guys was the hardest thing I've experienced in my life and I don't want to mess this up. Jo's accepting me back as friend, but I'm more concerned about where you and I stand."

She reached into her pocket and clutched the stone, but wouldn't allow it to be revealed just yet. "That's also what I came here to talk about. I'm done with Archie, but I know that he's bitter about the breakup and he hates you even more. If we're going to do this, you have to be comfortable with it being a secret, at least for now. It can't be like with you and Jo."

He kissed her and held her face in his hands. "Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?"

She laughed. "Sure. But you've got to keep the staring to a minimum or people will know."

"Oh, I'm sure I can do that. You're the one that practically drools at the mouth when you see me. Let's recall when you just saw me shirtless a few minutes ago." Danny was laughing.

Lacey was embarrassed, and she hit him. "Danny Desai, I do not drool especially over guys. " She thought about the stone in her pocket. "Hey, I brought something with me that I think you'll be happy to see."

She pulled out the stone and put in his hand. She didn't miss the nostalgic expression that formed on his face and she knew she had made him think about the old days.

"I remember being so nervous to give this to you. I thought you would throw it back at my head."

"I wanted to get rid of it when you left, but it was too hard. I had already lost you, I couldn't let this go. I kept it and I'm glad, it's the best thing anyone's ever given you."

Danny came to her and took her in his arms. "It's the best gift so far. Someone's birthday is coming up, and I have something in mind. I want to be with you on your birthday. You could come over and I could cook you something special."

"Sure I'd love that, but it has to be Friday, because I'm going to my grandparents' house Saturday with my mom and Clara." Lacey was really good at lying except when it came to being about Danny. Go figure. She just didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying he couldn't come to the party. She'd have to remember to remind Jo about not telling Danny about the party.

"Sure that'd be great. Lacey, I want to make sure that you know you have nothing to be jealous of where Jo is concerned. She's my friend, nothing more."

"I know, I know." She kissed him. "I should get going, before my mom starts calling me. "We can have our last tutoring session tomorrow, that way we get alone time together at school."

"Lacey Porter, I like the way you think. I'll see tomorrow night. Text me when you're home."

Lacey kissed him goodbye and walked off. He finally had her whether it was secretly, she was his. Most importantly, he was determined to not mess this up, because everything almost seemed too perfect.

**Sorry for the delays, University has started back for me so I'm juggling a lot, but school, writing and twisted are priorities, who needs anything else? LOL….Will Lacey lying to Danny about the party come back to hurt her? We find out in the next chapter hope you're enjoying….**


	8. Chapter 8

After spending Friday night with Danny, she felt even more guilt lying to him about the party. It wasn't that she didn't want him there, but she knew Regina, who was still bitter about Danny rejecting her would be there. She just didn't want any troubled stirred up, because her main focus was protecting him. The less trouble he stayed out of, the better; he could stay in green grove—with her. The guilt grew heavier when he presented her with a gift that left her speechless; it was an antique bracelet that belonged to Karen's grandmother and she advised Danny to give it to Lacey. He'd actually wanted to give her a necklace that belonged to his mother, but she said she'd given it away after his dad died. It made him angry to think his mother could give away something so valuable even if she was trying to move on. He told Lacey the necklace was very special, because it was a mother's day present from both him and his dad. Lacey felt sick; because Danny made last night special and here she was prepping for a party she didn't invite him too.

She was dragged away from her thoughts by her mother and sister who joined her downstairs. They were headed out to spend the weekend at her grandparent's house. Her mother promised if she spent the day with her and Clara, she could have the house to her herself for her party.

"Lacey sweetheart are you sure you don't need me here for crowd control or something. I don't want you here alone."

"Mom I turned 17 today, I'll be fine. Besides I spent the whole day with you and Clara. A deal's a deal."

Clara was looking at all the good foods set out and she grew angry look on her face. "Mom, why can't I stay for the party? I'm not a baby."

"Clara this party is for Lacey and her grown up friends and your grandparents are excited to see you, that's why."

Clara smacked her teeth. "I never get to do what I want. Nobody listens to me around here. I wish dad we're still alive." Clara ran upstairs to her room. Judy was going to go after her, but Lacey went up instead. She found Clara hugging her teddy bear with her head held down.

"Clara, what's wrong?"

"I miss dad. When he was here nobody made me do anything I didn't want to do." Clara had her lips poked out as she wiped a tear.

Lacey took her sister's hand. "Clara no one is making you go. You love Nana and Poppa. And I bet Charlie misses you." Charlie was her grandparent's dog, who they'd had since Clara was a toddler. She was really close to Charlie, so when her grandparents moved away; Clara was sad.

Clara smiled. "Well it has been awhile since I've seen Charlie."

"Exactly, I'll tell you what next Friday we'll have a girl's night in, a party of our own. We'll watch movies, eat good food, paint our nails and tell stories. How does that sound?" Lacey could admit that she rarely spent alone time with her sister, but she never wanted her to feel like she didn't love her.

Clara's face grew with excitement. "That sounds like fun! But you have to let me pick the movies."

"Deal, now get downstairs and at least start pretending like you're excited about this trip."

"OK. I'm going."

"Hey Clara, I love you. Never forget that, ok."

Clara came back to give her sister a hug and said, "I love you too Lacey." She ran downstairs to tell her mother she was ready to go and Lacey followed her. She walked them outside and wished them a safe trip. She assured her mom everything would be ok and that she would see them tomorrow night.

Lacey went back inside and checked the time. She had two hours to prepare for a party that she wasn't really in the mood for. Today was supposed to be a happy day, but guilt was getting the best of her.

…

Danny had talked to Lacey and he was happy she had gotten to her grandparent's house safely. He thought it would be pretty lame of him to spend his Saturday night inside, especially since his mom had plans of her own. He figured Jo would be free to hang out, so he called her. He got no answer so he figured Rico would answer and he did on the 2nd ring.

"Hey Rico where's Jo, I was calling her to see if you guys wanted to hang out tonight, maybe catch a movie."

"I'm headed over to Jo's now so we can head to Lacey's for the party. I assumed you'd already be there."

Danny wasn't sure what party Rico was talking about. "Party— at Lacey's house?"

"Yeah man, it is her birthday, but I'm sure you knew that, being her boyfriend and all." Besides Jo, Rico also knew that Danny and Lacey were secretly dating.

Danny was too angry and lost to try and continue this conversation with Rico any further. "Rico I have to go, but I'll see you guys at the party." He had a feeling that Lacey had lied and thrown a party and she didn't invite him. Worse than that, she had dragged Jo into her lie as well. He didn't know Lacey's reasoning for lying but he wasn't sure any of them would mean anything. He only knew that he was going to the party to find out what was going on.

Lacey was enjoying her party, despite feeling bad about lying to Danny. Her best friends were there and Jo and Rico seemed to be enjoying themselves. Who she didn't invite was Archie, who in the corner with the soccer dudes drinking beer, which she promised her mom would be absent from the party. She had to go tell Archie to get rid of the beer or get out.

"Archie you can't have alcohol in my house, my mom would kill me."

Despite Lacey's serious look, he laughed. "Oh come on Lacey, don't be such a buzz kill."

"Archie I mean it, Get rid of the beer or get out. I didn't even invite you here."

"You didn't have too. Everybody's knows you're still mine. Why do you think no one has asked you out, huh?"

Between the night of homecoming and now, Lacey really was fed up with Archie's crap and she was ready to tell him off until Jo came over and practically dragged her to the kitchen where Rico was.

"Jo what—what's going on?"

Jo had a look on her face as she turned towards Rico. "Tell her Rico; tell her what you just told me."

Rico had a scared look on his face but he spoke anyway. "Danny called me earlier looking for Jo and I told him I was headed to get her, so we could come here for your party. I'm sorry Lacey, I thought he knew."

Lacey's dropped her head in her hands. "Oh my god this night can't get any worse."

Jo put her hand on Lacey's shoulder. "What do you want me to do Lacey?"

"There is nothing you can do. This isn't Rico's fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have lied to him. I need to go to his house and explain things. Can you and Rico keep an eye on the house for me?"

"Yeah sure, we can—" Jo was stopped by the sudden appearance of Danny standing in the middle of the living room looking around with angry face. He spotted them just as Lacey was turning around.

"Danny I was just coming—" Lacey couldn't finish her sentence because Danny shot off at the mouth.

"I can't believe you lied to me Lacey." He turned to Jo and added, "And you too, how could you lie to me?"

"Danny calm down, Jo was just doing what I asked. If you want to blame someone, blame me. If you let me explain, it'll all make sense—please."

Danny saw the look in Lacey's eyes and he figured he could give her a chance to explain. "Ok, I'm listening."

"Not here, let's go upstairs." She grabbed his hand but was quickly stopped in her tracks by Archie, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"Well, well what do we have here? A socio walks into a party and—finish the joke Lacey; I'd like to know what happens next." Archie had a smirk on his face and it was clear he got a high off of tormenting Danny.

Danny was already angry, so he wasn't taking any of Archie's shit tonight. "You really want to move out of my way, because I'm not in the mood."

"Or what… Huh? You think we're all supposed to be scared of you, because you went to jail. Big freaking deal, all of us have a little killer in us. Difference is; you're the 11 year old freak who decided to act out your fantasy."

By now mostly everyone had caught on to the altercation between Danny and Archie, so they all stood around waiting to see what would happen.

Jo trying to stop the situation from escalating stood in front of Danny and begged him to come with her. She was trying to help both her friends from having their relationship blown up before it even started.

Archie couldn't stand that Danny chose to walk away from the situation, so he made sure to say something that would really piss him off.

"That's right leave, Lacey's not going to be a slut for you and roll around in bed with a serial killer. She knows—"

Archie was unable to finish his sentence, because Danny had punched him in the gut and tackled him to the floor. He got a few punches in, before the soccer team pulled Danny off a visibly bloody Archie; who appeared to be fearful of Danny coming back for more.

"That's it, everybody out. I want you all gone by the time I come back downstairs."

She escaped upstairs for a needed moment alone, and she looked out the window to see people getting in their cars driving away. Not only had she managed to throw the worst party ever, she wasn't even sure what her relationship status was after tonight. Even if Danny was no longer mad about her lying, she was mad at Danny for playing into Archie's hand. This is exactly what she was trying to avoid, but she was starting to think a relationship with Danny without trouble was unavoidable.

There was a knock at the door and thankfully it was Jo, because she probably would've turned anybody else around.

"Hey I'm sorry you party didn't go as planned, but you have presents and empty house waiting for you downstairs. I had everyone leave, and I had Rico make sure Danny calmed down and gets home safely."

"I can't even look at Danny, I'm so mad at myself for lying to him and he still got attacked. I just—this is all too much." Lacey was feeling like a bad friend and a bad girlfriend on her own birthday.

"Lacey cheer up, Danny will recognize why you lied and he'll forgive. You have to believe that all of this means you have to fight harder for him. You can't just give up. I won't let you—either of you." Jo hugged Lacey.

Lacey was grateful for Jo's presence, and she was beginning to realize how good it would be to have her back in her life. "Jo you're the best. I mean it. Can you call your parents and stay over with me tonight. I can give you clothes; I just don't feel like being alone."

"I wasn't going anywhere. Let's clean up and have some birthday fun. The night's not over yet. Come on Lacey."

Lacey smiled and followed Jo downstairs. She really was glad to have her there to help, and it was starting to feel like the good days when she and Jo had sleepovers. Like her and Danny, she wondered how long the good times between the two of them would last.

**Hey Lovelies, just want to thank everybody for their reviews and follows so far! I'm enjoying the writing process! I'm trying to do something that I think twisted writers and creator are having a hard time, keeping the focus on every character and creating goodness about them. I'm making a good Jo in my story, one who supports Dacey. S/O to TWISTEDART for recognizing that! I think it would be so much better on the show if Jo tried to help Dacey. I'd love that. I love you guys and thanks for reading. More troubles coming for Dacey in the form of Regina and Archie, but whoever said love was easy. Ok, Peace!**

.


	9. Chapter 9

Being at Green Grove High on Monday was as frustrating as telling her mother what happened at her party. She didn't have to tell her, but she had learned lying was useless in any situation. Danny was freezing her out, and she felt like there was nothing she could do to fix it. She would just give him space and let him decided where they would go from here. She understood the consequences of her lie, which is why she wasn't all in Danny's face even though the silence between them was killing her. To make matters worse, half of her math class included people who attended her party. Strangely Archie was absent from class, but she didn't blame him. Danny was sitting in his usual spot tending to the assignment they had been handed. She looked back every couple of minutes, but he was never looking in her direction.

Regina was curious about Lacey's state of mind, so she decided to find out what was going on. "So that party was something?" Regina got no response from Lacey who seemed to being trying hard to distract herself with work. "Oh come on Lacey, you can talk to me, is it Socio?" Are you guys having a fight," last Regina said in a teasing manner.

Lacey had had enough, she actually felt like she was going to be sick. She gathered her stuff and stormed out of the classroom.

On her way to the bathroom, she bumped into Archie and his parents were right behind him. "I'm sorry Archie, I— I didn't see you. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Yates."

"Hello Lacey, it's lovely to see you, although I must say we are shocked that you allowed that murderous boy to come back into your life and ruin your birthday. What he did to Archie's face is not acceptable. We're here for a meeting with the principle and we're having that boy arrested." Archie's mother said nothing more and she followed her husband into the office.

Archie was about to leave, but Lacey grabbed his arm. "Archie, what the hell are you doing? You're pressing charges, when you and I both know you wanted a fight with Danny."

"Yeah well it wasn't a fair fight and he's going to pay for everything he's done to me since he got back to green grove."

Lacey knew then pressing charges wasn't about the fight, but about her. "You're doing this because of me, I knew it. Danny gets these charges on his record and he'll probably be expelled, and he won't be near me." She watched a smirk form on his face and realized her theories were correct. "Archie, I'm begging you not to do this."

He was amused by Lacey's pleading but he wasn't backing down. "This freak has got you brainwashed. If I don't take him down, he'll hurt someone else. God, is there anything you won't do for him?"

She thought about his question, and she realized there wasn't anything in this world she wouldn't do to keep him safe, to keep him here. She knew Archie didn't want an actual answer to that question but she was about to give him one. "No, there isn't anything I wouldn't do. So tell me Archie, what's your price? What it's going to take for you to drop this act?" She was scared of what his request would be, but she was ready to make whatever sacrifice necessary.

He looked at her in disbelief but he realized that she was serious. He already knew what he was going to demand of her. "That's easy, stay away from socio. I know you guys have something going on, but it stops now, if you want these charges to go away. Start being the Lacey you were before he showed up."

And there it was the one thing she was afraid he'd ask besides being his girlfriend again. But this, abandoning Danny was 10 times worse, because he'd never do what she was considering right now. No doubt he's going to hate her, but she has to do this. "All right yeah, I'll do it. I'll leave Danny alone. How do I know you'll keep your word? Your dad's an attorney; he can have the charges brought back on Danny. Or you'll find another way to get to him."

"Lacey I'll be a man of my word as long as you hold up your end."

"Ok, Deal."

Archie went into the office to join his parents and Lacey was still feeling like she had when she left the classroom 15 minutes ago, except it was worse. Danny told her not to get in between him & Archie's battles anymore, but she had betrayed Danny again. It was the only way she knew how to help him, when Archie's vendetta against him was because of her. She was now headed to the school clinic, because she needed to lie down.

….

Danny was startled by Lacey's sudden leave of absence. He was concerned that she had been gone for so long and he wasn't that angry with her that he wouldn't go check on her. He asked the teacher for an excuse but before he could get out the door, Chief Masterson appeared. "Going somewhere son," he asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, the bathroom, excuse me." Danny tried to move around him, but he wouldn't budge. "Danny get your things, you're going to have to come with me to the principal's office."

Danny was confused about what he would be wanted in the principal's office for unless— he knew it had to be connected to his fight with Archie and he didn't waste time trying to make a bigger scene. As all eyes fell upon him and the gossip started, he gathered his things and followed Chief Masterson out the door.

When he got to the principal's office, he wasn't surprised to see Archie sitting there with his parents. They looked at him in disgust as he sat down in chair across the room. He didn't blame them, because Archie's face was not pleasant to look at right now. The swelling had gone down a little, but he still had a black eye.

Principal Tang turned to Danny and didn't even ask him if he was responsible for Archie's face, because not only had they had witnesses; someone had caught it on camera.

Danny wasn't going to say he didn't do it either; he just wanted to know what his punishment was. "So yeah, let's skip the part where you interrogate me, because obviously I did it… He had it coming. Had you seen what happened before I attacked him, you would have done the same. So just tell me what my punishment is. You can't suspend me because it didn't happen on school grounds."

Chief Masterson didn't like Danny's nonchalant attitude. "Listen Danny, this serious, The Yates' want to have charges filed for assault and Archie has every right to press charges. If he does, you will be expelled from this school."

Archie decided it was the right moment to speak up, and he knew his parents would be mad at his decision to not pursue charges against Danny. "I've changed my mind Chief Masterson; I will not be pursuing charges against Danny."

Mr. Yates was the first to speak. "Archie what's wrong with you? You wanted to press charges earlier and now all of sudden you don't want to."

"Yeah, I'm willing just to squash this whole thing on the condition that he apologizes."

Danny knew what this was about for Archie. It was about to power and Lacey. He wanted him to look weak and he definitely had the upper hand right now. He couldn't face these charges and leave Lacey, Jo or his mom. "Fine, I'm sorry Archie."

"So now that this is settled, I don't expect any more drama between the two of you or out of you Danny. You will have to sign a contract that details what you cannot do. This was your last and only strike on your record. I think you need to have the rest of the day off, come on I'll take you home in the squad car. Danny walked past Archie, who gave him a deadly look. All he wanted to do was get to Lacey, but he guessed he would have to go over to her place later.

…..

Danny had more time at home to think and he decided that it was time he talked to Lacey. When they were little, they never could stay mad at each other for too long. Him, Jo and Lacey were too busy being each other's crutches to lean on that they didn't have time for arguments. He wished things could be the same now, because all he seemed to ever do was fight with Lacey.

He walked 3 blocks to Lacey's house and he was surprised when Lacey's sister Clara opened the door.

"I know you, you're the boy from the news; you killed your aunt. I don't know if I should let you in." Clara started to close the door, but Lacey came up behind her and opened it. "Clara it I thought I said not to—" she froze, her words cut short by the presence of Danny.

"Do you know this boy Lacey? He seems kind of creepy and I saw on the news that he killed someone."

Lacey was annoyed by her sisters ramblings, but not as annoyed as Danny showing up on her doorstep unannounced. "Clara, just go upstairs and finish your homework, I'll be up soon."

Clara marched off and Lacey stepped onto the porch, prompting Danny to move backwards. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk; I know that I've been ignoring you, but I—

Danny was interrupted by Lacey, and she surprised him by agreeing to his idea. "We do need to talk, just not here. I'm watching Clara and my mom will be home soon. Meet me at McNally Park, at 9pm tonight. I'll be by the tree, you know the one."

"Yeah ok, Lacey I'll see you there, later."

Lacey watched as Danny retreated with a hopeful look on his face, no idea that she was about break his heart.

…

Lacey found it quite ironic how she was standing at the very tree, where Danny first kissed her. It was a couple months before he went to away. That whole time period between her dad's death and Danny killing his aunt was sometimes a blur. She wished she would've recognized the signs that Danny was in trouble or that Tara was bothering him. She blamed herself; even though she knew it wasn't her fault. She put her hand on the tree, using it for support because she felt weightless knowing what she was about to do. She was trying to pull herself together, and then Danny appeared out of nowhere. She jumped a little.

Danny moved closer to her, invading her space. She already knew he was going to make this hard. "Jesus, Danny you scared me."

"You always were easy to scare. Is there something going on with you and this tree? You two seem awful close."

_Yeah this is going to be hard._ She pushed herself away from the tree, away from Danny and crossed her arms over chest, and looked away from him.

"Ok someone is not happy; you'd have laughed at that. What's wrong Lacey?" He wanted to move closer to her, but he had a feeling she would just move further away.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just getting late and I'm tired and we have yet to start this conversation."

For the first time in his life, Danny wasn't able to read Lacey. He felt like this conversation was about to take a turn for the worst. "Today when you left the class, what was that about? You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine—it's fine. Regina was annoying me and I just felt super tense. I went to lie down in the nurses' office."

Danny knew there was more, but he wouldn't question her further. "I was coming to look for you but Chief Masterson came for me, it turns out Archie was planning to press charges for the fight at your house."

"I know, we talked in the hallway; so what happened, are you in trouble?"

"No he dropped the charges, which made his parents angry and confused the hell out of me, but I don't want to talk about him anymore. I need to apologize for showing up to your house so angry and ruining your party. I just couldn't handle that you didn't want me at your party and Archie was talking crap. I—"

Lacey had to stop him before he started saying things that would make her fly into his arms; she had to end things now. "Just stop apologizing, because it's my fault. Everything that's happened since you've been back is my fault, and I don't think we can fix it this time." She really hoped she was sounding believable.

"What are you saying? That it can't be fixed or that you don't want to try." Danny wanted Lacey to make him understand what was going on.

It could be fixed; she knew that, so she had to go with the lie. "I don't want to fix it," She choked out the words. "I've had time to think and I don't think this—us has a chance, not with everything that's happened. It's best we just break it off now, and then maybe eventually we can be friends—"

"Lacey don't give me that line. You and I both know we're incapable of just being friends. You're not making sense right now. You can't tell me that a fight between me and Archie is the reason for what you're doing. You need to tell me what's going on so we can fix it, together."

He was putting up a fight and she knew he would, but she would have to make things clearer. "Danny, if you care about me then you'll respect my decision to just be alone. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore."

Danny still didn't know where any of this was coming for. He did care about her, and she asked him to respect her decision. He wouldn't force her hand anymore, so he had no other choice but than to agree to this. "Yeah, sure fine, but don't think I believe this act for more than a second. The only reason I'm doing this is because you want it. I meant what I said about there being no one else, so I'll be here, just waiting. Goodnight Lacey."

Lacey watched Danny move through the darkness and when he was completely gone, she let herself cry in the darkness. McNally Park, this place so familiar; this spot in the park once special, ruined by what transpired between them tonight. _Sacrifice for the ones you love, you love him. _Those are the words that rang through her head as she dragged herself back to her car.


	10. Chapter 10

Lacey had decided that she needed a day to herself, so she didn't attend school. She cried so much that she didn't get any sleep. And when she wasn't crying, she was trying to convince herself what she did was right. She told her mother she wasn't feeling well, and she allowed her to stay home from school. She had a strong urge to go visit her father's grave. She needed to feel closer to him and she hoped somehow he would be able to tell her where to go from here.

Danny was finishing up lunch with Jo. He looked over to where Lacey would usually be sitting, and he noticed she wasn't there. Jo saw the worried look on his face and she wondered what he was thinking. "Danny talk to me, you've been quiet all day long. I know the breakup has got you feeling confused, but you've got to give her time."

"Jo I've given her more than enough time. She says that she can't deal with the pressure of being with me right now, but let's face it will she ever be able to handle it? We're 16 and we can't even keep a relationship going for a full week. It's nobody's fault but my own. The choices I've made have come back to haunt me. I never deserved her forgiveness in the first place. I don't even deserve yours."

Jo wasn't in the mood to sit here and watch Danny pity himself. "Danny you've got to stop this sulking. You know Lacey and you know she is harder to break than me and you put together, but you love her anyway. She's just making up excuses, because the closer you the two of you get, the more real it gets. I know you've given her time, but you have to give her more. You just give her whatever space she asks for and I promise you she'll come around."

"You sound so sure."

"I know it, just watch. I'm usually right about these things. Let's get to class." Truth is she didn't know what Lacey was thinking, because like Danny she was confused by the breakup too. She figured it'd be best if she went by Lacey's and figured out what was going on.

….

Jo stopped by Lacey's just as Clara was getting off of her afterschool bus. "Hey Jo, I haven't seen you in a while."

Jo smiled. "I know Clara it's been years, you're all grown up now. This is your last year in elementary school right?"

Clara took out her key and unlocked the door, letting both her and Jo in. "Yes I can't wait to start at Green Grove Middle. Are you here to see Lacey? She's been in a bad mood lately. I think it has something to do with Danny."

"Yes I am. I'll just go up to her room and see if she's there."

She went upstairs and knocked but she had gotten no response. She showed herself in and as she got closer inside, she realized Lacey was sleeping. She started to turn around until she saw that Lacey was clutching a picture of Danny in her hand. That was really all the proof she needed that Lacey hadn't given up on him, but she still needed to talk to Lacey.

She went downstairs and decided she would entertain Clara until Lacey came down. Clara suggested they find a snack and she asked Jo if she would help her with her homework. After a while Clara fell asleep and Jo realized she had been waiting for Lacey to wake up for almost 2 hours. As soon as she was about to leave, Lacey came stumbling downstairs and she looked surprised to see Jo.

"Jo, what are you doing here?"

"I've been here for almost 2 hours. I knew you were sleeping so I waited around with Clara; she actually just fell asleep. I came to see how you we're doing, because you missed school today."

"I'm fine, I just had a rough night and I didn't get much sleep." Lacey wondered if the reason for Jo's visit was really about her or Danny. "Listen Jo, if you came here on Danny's behalf or to convince me I made a mistake by breaking up with him, then you're wasting your time."

"Lacey when I said I'm here to check on you, I meant it. Yeah Danny's my best friend, but you're my friend too. I do care about what's going on with you."

Lacey knew Jo's words were sincere and if she told her what was wrong, she knew Jo wouldn't go back and tell Danny. "I actually need someone to talk to, let's just go outside." She led the way as Jo followed her out into the backyard.

Jo watched as Lacey looked around the yard they all used to play in. "Do you remember the time your dad bought the kiddie pool and Danny was scared to get in the water. Your dad picked him up and tried to put him, but he was screaming and kicking like a girl."

Lacey smiled and laughed at the memory. "Yes, it was hilarious." She was no longer smiling anymore. "It sucks you know. When we first moved to Green Grove when I was five, I was so shy and sure that I wouldn't make any friends for a while. Then you guys came to sit by me at lunch and now every single place in this town reminds me of how we used to be, who Danny used to be. I can't get over why he did what he did, but I'm not sure it matters considering how I feel about him.

"So that's not the reason why you ended things?"

If Lacey was going to confide in Jo, she needed her to promise she wouldn't tell Danny anything. "No, it's not. I need your word that you won't tell him what I'm about to tell you. I know how difficult it must be playing the person in the middle and—

"Lacey, the only hard part about this is watching to people who are meant to be together going through so much pain." She paused and went on. "You can trust me. You have my word that I won't tell Danny anything."

Lacey smiled and proceeded to tell Jo about the deal between her and Archie. "I'm the reason Archie dropped the charges. I made a deal with him; He promised to take not to press charges if I – if I promised to stay away from Danny.

Jo was speechless, but not for the reason Lacey probably thought.

"I know it's selfish of me and incredibly stupid but—"Lacey was interrupted when Jo surprised her with a hug. Jo let go and she knew Lacey was confused by the hug. "You're not mad. You don't think I made a mistake."

"Lacey I think what you did was incredibly sacrificial and I don't know if I could've done it myself. You're strong, smart and brave. You're not selfish, you're just protecting someone you care about the best way you know how."

Lacey breathed a sigh of relief. "You have no idea good it feels to know that you understand. I honestly don't know if I could handle both you and Danny being mad at me. I would tell him, but I know how he's going to react. He'll probably hate me and kill Archie.

"You never know how he's going to act. I'm not pressuring you to tell him the truth, but give him some credit for being a little more careful. He was ready to walk from Archie at the party, but he called you a slut. Danny wasn't going to let that fly."

"I can't tell him ok. I won't be able to stand the look on his face." She suddenly wondered how Danny was doing. "How is he? Did he seem ok today?"

"The truth, he's heartbroken, confused, and upset, but he's not going to force you into anything. He's just dealing with it the best way he knows how."

"I can't believe he's only been here a couple weeks and all this has happened. I'm glad you're there for him. He needs one of us."

"He needs both of us." Jo saw the guilty look on Lacey's face and she knew those words had affected her. "Listen I should get to the diner. I have to meet Rico so we can study for the PSAT. I'll see you at school tomorrow right?

"I'll be there."

"Ok see you later Lacey."

Jo left through the backyard gate and Lacey was left to her own thoughts. She wished today was the last day of school for the semester, so she wouldn't have had to see Danny for at least a whole month.

…

It was a week and a half since the breakup between her and Danny. Things between her and Danny were definitely tense especially in math class, because Archie was sitting there next to her. She was learning to deal with the silence. It was just hard fighting the urge to go up to him, hold his hand, or kiss his lips. She knew before it got any easier, it would get harder.

She hung out with her sister last weekend as promised, but it was Halloween and she was charged with taking Clara trick or treating. Their mom was worked a lot and she left town frequently so Lacey was responsible for her most times. She didn't mind it these last few days, because spending time with Clara also helped keep her mind off of Danny.

This year Clara decided to go as Wonder Woman. After going to the Halloween festival at Green Grove town square and only two blocks of houses Clara was ready to go home with her huge bag of Candy.

They were about to turn the corner when Lacey noticed Jo and Rico in costumes labeled thing one and thing two.

Clara ran up to them and laughed. "Hey Jo I love you guys' costumes."

"Thanks Clara, this is my friend Rico. Rico this is Lacey's Sister Clara."

"Hello little lady, you're wonder woman I see."

"Yes I can do anything I want, but my job is to save the world."

Lacey laughed at her sister and turned her attention to Jo and Rico. "Channeling our inner child with the Dr. Seuss costumes I see. You guys look great and you have candy too."

"Yes, you're never too old for trick or treating and if you are, well that's what kids of your own are for," Rico said as he winked at Clara.

Jo laughed. "We're actually headed to town square, because my mom has a booth and I hear they've got some amazing things planned for the little ones."

"Yeah we went already; we saw your mom and Danny's mom. It was fun; you two should go down and enter the costume contest. It'll give the kiddies stiff competition."

"That's actually what we have planned. We just came from Danny's. He has a cool setup at his house; it's the best on the block. "It seems like he's put a lot of work into it, since he's had ya know— time," said Rico.

Jo nudged Rico. She was about to talk before Clara started screaming about going to see Danny's house.

Lacey gave her a confusing look. "But you just said you were tired. We're literally five minutes from home."

''Well I'm not tired anymore. Come on Lacey, this will be the last house promise."

Jo noticed the annoyed look on Lacey's face. "Me and Rico could take her and just walk her back home. It's no problem."

Lacey was tempted by the idea, being pretty tired herself, but she knew what Danny would probably think of her if she sent Clara to his house with Jo. She figured it would be good to see him without anyone else around. "It's ok I'll just take her. You two get to town square and have fun."

Jo smiled and walked off with Rico. She was hoping Lacey would deny her offer and go make Danny's night by showing up at his house. Even if nothing romantic happened, she knew he just needed to see Lacey.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

Rico was right; Danny's house was definitely the best one on the block. He had ghost hanging from the tree, cobwebs, orange lights and scary pumpkins everywhere. As soon as they stepped on the porch, they could hear creepy music playing and they got caught in the fog that was being produced from a machine in the corner. They rang the doorbell and the door open, but instead of Danny, an ugly witch popped up which scared Lacey. Then Danny appeared in a pirate's costume and she immediately recognized which pirate he was imitating.

Danny was surprised to see Lacey and Clara standing there, but he was happy to see them. "Argh, Ahoy me hearties, what's brings thee to this pirate's ship?"

Both Clara and Lacey laughed at his imitation. "I came for the candy."

"Shiver me timbers, I thought you came all this way to see me. You're breaking my heart."

"Hmm, Captain Jack Sparrow are you? Lacey asked already knowing the answer. "I could've sworn he was a bit more attractive than that in the movies."

"Well me beauty, I'm sorry we can't all be as terribly handsome as Johnny Depp," Danny said returning to his normal voice. "You still have that huge crush on him."

"If he's supposed to be that old guy's whose poster is hanging on her wall, then yes she does." Clara said all knowingly.

Danny laughed as Lacey sneered at her sister. "He's not old, he's just aging." She returned to a solemn look after she noticed Danny was staring at her. "Clara will you just get some candy so we can go. I'll be at the end of the driveway."

Lacey walked off as both Clara and Danny watched her. "She's no fun lately. She has been so miserable and all she does is cry. She doesn't think I know, but I hear her sometimes."

It hurt Danny to know that Lacey was hurting as bad as he. He couldn't get it out of Jo what was going on with her, but he had a feeling he could figure it out tonight. "I'll tell you what wonder woman; I'm docking this ship for the night. How's about you take the rest of this candy and I'll walk you and Lacey home."

Clara shook her head happily and Danny unplugged everything and closed and locked the door. Walking down the driveway with the Clara, he noticed the confused look on Lacey's face. "Where are you going?"

"I'm walking you and wonder woman home."

"That's not necessary; it's just a 15 minute walk. And you have kids to give candy too."

"I ran out of candy, so I shut down for the night. Let's get going." He started walking, Clara followed and Lacey dragged after them.

Clara was moving fast and Danny was now walking with Lacey. "Do you remember that one Halloween you, Jo and I dressed as the power rangers?"

"Of course that was my favorite costume ever. I remember that Halloween because it was our last one before— anyways, I remember me and Jo fighting over who should be the pink ranger."

"Yeah and you flipped and coin for it, you won."

Lacey giggled. "I was meant to be her all along."

Silence ensued for a bit as they watched Clara up in front and then out of nowhere 3 people in some masks jumped out the bushes yelling boo, scaring Clara who fell off the curve. Lacey was even scared, but she was more worried about Clara. The boys had run off, so Danny didn't bother to take off after them so he joined Clara and Lacey.

"Clara, are you hurt?" Lacey asked as she checked for bruising on her bare arms.

"I'm fine, they just scared me."

"Hey they were just playing a prank. Besides you're wonder woman." Danny helped Clara up and handed her the bag of candy. "You can handle anything right?"

"Right!" Clara said.

Lacey smiled at her Danny's ability to make Clara feel better. "Let's all just walk together so if we see any more bad guys, we can just take them all down."

"I think you better let the pirate and wonder woman handle things, you're not properly dressed for a battle," said Danny.

Lacey smirked. "Shut up before I make you walk the plank." Clara laughed along with Lacey as the trio walked together this time talking about their favorite holidays.

Before they knew it they were at home, but they weren't walking up to an empty porch. Sarita, Phoebe, and Regina were all parked on the steps seemingly annoyed. Lacey was upset because they'd see Danny and automatically think something was up. She couldn't exactly tell him to turn around, because then they wouldn't definitely get suspicious.

"Hey Lacey, we came over to cheer you up, didn't know you had plans with Danny tonight." She looked at Danny with a scornful look.

"We don't – I mean didn't, I took Clara trick or treating, Danny's house was the last stop and he offered to walk us home that's all."

"Right," said Phoebe pretending to believe her.

Sarita didn't really care about what Lacey was doing; she just wanted to get to the party they planned to attend. "Here's an idea. If we go now we can still make that party."

"She's right. I'm sorry you guys waited for me. I appreciate you guys for coming by."

"Ok Lacey we'll see you later and Danny, hopefully you too." As Regina she turned around, he saw it, the necklace around her neck. He resisted asking her about it; because he wasn't 100% sure that was the necklace he and his dad gave to his mom. He'd ask her in private later.

As the girls walked off, he turned back to Lacey and Clara. Lacey had a nervous look on her face and Clara looked annoyed. "I never liked them. They have nasty attitudes; I like Jo, Danny and Rico better."

"Who asked you Clara? Here take my keys and go inside. Get your bath and then go to bed."

Both Danny and Clara noticed Lacey's quick change of attitude. Clara took the keys, looked at Danny and said, "You see what I mean?" She grunted. "Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Clara."

Lacey was confused by Clara's statement. "What does she mean, you see what I mean?"

Danny wasn't going to answer but he figured it would be beneficial to finding out what was going on with her. "She's just been concerned about your mood swing that's all. She doesn't mean anything by it. You were kind of rough a minute ago."

"I don't have time to stand her and listen to you criticize me.. You've done enough by being here. You probably just ruined everything." That last line slipped out and she immediately regretted it.

"What have I ruined Lacey?"

She had knots in her stomach. "Everything, nothing, I don't know. Just go home Danny. Thanks for walking us home."

She went inside leaving Danny standing there clueless. So he was still confused, but he now knew there was more to this breakup than was being said.

…

Regina had pulled Archie to the side as soon as they arrived at the party.

"I thought you said she was going to stay away from him."

"Lacey and Socio freak, she hasn't been seeing him. I know it."

"Actually you know nothing. He was just with her and Clara. Phoebe and Sarita saw them too. They looked like they were having fun."

Archie's eyes grew wide with anger.

Regina kept talking. "All I'm saying is, this deal was supposed to benefit both of us. Danny's to busy being bothered with Lacey to even look at me and Lacey could care less about you. You need to think of something and fast."

Regina walked off Leaving Archie to ponder what he had planned next.

…

The following Monday at school was a little tense. Archie kept a tight eye on Danny and Lacey after finding out they had been spending together and after math class ended; Archie went up to her at her locker.

"What do you want Archie?"

"Just wanted to see how your weekend went? You didn't come to the Halloween party at Scott's so I figured you stayed home or something."

Archie was testing her to see if she would lie about Danny and she wasn't going to lie. "I took my sister around the around the neighborhood where we ran into Danny, who offered to walk us home. Actually he didn't give me much of a choice. If that's what you wanted to know, then you could've just asked."

"Actually, I came to tell you that I want to end this deal we have—"

Lacey's eyes grew wide with terror, because she assumed Archie was ready to get Danny into trouble. "Archie I said he gave me no choice. I'm holding up my end of the deal, please just leave him alone."

The fact that she became scared at the thought of what Archie could do to Danny made him realize two things: Lacey was in love with Danny Desai and he had to make Danny disappear from Lacey's life permanently. His new plan would only work if he made her think he was done messing with Danny. "Lacey if you let me finish, I was going to say that I don't want to stand in the way of you and Danny anymore. The deals off, I'm done messing with Desai.

Lacey was slightly confused by Archie's change in attitude towards her and Danny, and she wasn't sure whether to believe it.

As if he was reading her mind, Archie explained his reasons. "I know it's hard to believe but I actually feel sorry for the guy. He's been through a lot and I think it's time to squash the whole rivalry between us. I'm focusing on the soccer and school. I hope one day in the near future we could maybe be friends."

"Wow Archie, I don't know what to say. Thank you I guess. I'm sure after the dust has settled Danny would love that too."

Archie smiled and walked off, he needed to find Regina.

Meanwhile, Regina was walking to her next class when Danny approached her.

"Danny Desai, what can I do for you? Have you changed your mind about hooking up?"

"No actually, I wanted to ask about your necklace. Do you know where it came from?"

"It's my mom's. I found it hidden way down in her jewelry box and I took it because it matched my costume last night and I just forgot to return it. Why?"

Danny ran his hand through his hair, because what he was about to say would sound really awkward. "I think that necklace belonged to my mother. My dad and I gave it to her as a gift for mother's day and she said she'd sold it at a yard sale. Did your mom ever mention where she got it from?"

"I think you're mistaken Danny. I think my dad gave it to her for an anniversary or something. I'm pretty sure he got this for my mother at an actual jewelry store. They're divorced now but he wouldn't have given her something from a yard sale, no offense."

"None taken, it's just that—you know what never mind I'm sure you're right. There has to millions of necklaces like those around. Sorry about bothering you." Danny walked off and Regina was staring after him.

Archie came up behind her wondering what her conversation with Danny was about. "You and Socio huh, what did he want?"

"It was weird, he asked about this necklace. He thinks it belonged to his mom, and it seemed pretty important. It told him it couldn't be the necklace he was talking about and he just ran off. Anyways, did you come up with a new plan?"

It took Archie about awhile to register Regina's question, because he was thinking about this necklace and Danny wanting it back. "The necklace—you said Danny wanted it."

"Yeah it seemed like he wanted it back for his mom or something."

"You asked me if I had a plan and I do and it's going to involve that necklace. He wants it; you're going to give it to him." Archie smiled because his plan was coming together and he was sure Socio would out of Green Grove in no time.

**Yall recognize that Fake sympathy Archie has for Danny when he's talking to Lacey, it's inspired from the last episode of twisted lol. I know he poisoned Cole and he's going down, just like he'll go down for whatever he's planning now. I was having fun with that pirate talk earlier Yall. I had to look that stuff up so it's legit haha. Hope you guys are enjoying. Look for a possible Dacey reunion next chapter, but for how long with Archie and Regina's devious plan about to be set in motion?**


	12. Chapter 12

Danny lay on his bed thinking of the necklace. He had a strange feeling it was definitely the necklace that belonged to his mom, but he couldn't help feeling like there was more to the story of why she had gotten rid of it. And when he wasn't thinking about the necklace, he was thinking about Lacey. The rift between them was making school even uncomfortable. With 3 weeks left until the Thanksgiving break, he didn't want things to be like this because more than anything he was thankful that Lacey was able to find it in her heart to forgive him. He needed to see her and try to make her understand that they were better together than apart. He got up and he grabbed one important thing out his desk, something that was sure to make her understand his feelings for her.

Danny arrived at Lacey's house in no time; Clara opened the door and sent Danny up without even warning Lacey. He knocked and Lacey said come in.

"Clara I'm not giving you the answers to—" As Lacey rolled around in her chair; she was completely surprised to see Danny. She thought it was Clara bothering her for answers to her math homework again. "Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked Danny as she stood.

Danny didn't want to beat around the bush, so he just got straight to the point. "I'm here to fight for this relationship. One of us has to do it. One of us has to make the other see that we're happiest when we're together. I'm not just talking about since I've been back, but it's been that way since forever. We used to cry when we had to go home or when we took family vacations. If someone would have told me that when Jo and I sat by you at lunch on your first day, that it would've led to all this; I wouldn't have believed it.

Danny took a step forward and took both of her hands in his. "I probably shouldn't even say these next words, but it's the only thing I'm sure of anymore. Lacey, I love you." There he said it, the words that were always on his mind, but could never come on out.

Lacey was frozen after hearing those three words. With the secret deal with Archie, she didn't know if she deserved to hear those words from him. She had to make him stop. She took her hands out of his and went into her bathroom and closed the door, where she let tears fall.

Danny paced around is bedroom, wondering if he'd made a mistake. He didn't want her to say the words back he just wanted her to know how he felt. He walked up to her bathroom door and knocked. She didn't say anything and he went on talking. "Lace, I don't expect for you to say it back, I just want you to know how I feel about you. Come out and talk to me please."

He didn't expect it, but she did come out and she looked away. "You should take the words back; you're not going to love me once you know what I've done."

He walked up to her and took her face in his hands. He made her look at him. "There is nothing you could say that would make me not love you. You're talking to Green Grove's very own Michael Myers here."

One thing she hated was Danny's way of joking in serious situations. "Danny I'm not laughing. Stop putting me on a pedestal. I'm not perfect; I've done things for my own selfish reasons."

"I'm being serious. When I said I loved you, it wasn't a joke. When you love someone you help them acknowledge their mistakes, not judge them. You told me to stop being hard on myself, so I think it's time you take your own advice. Whatever you've done, it's going to be ok. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. So just tell me already."

She stared at him and took a deep breathe. "I'm the reason Archie didn't press charges. When I saw him in the hallway, I begged him to change his mind. I told him I'd do anything and he told me what he wanted. He made me promise to stay away from you. I didn't want you to leave Green Grove, to leave me, so I agreed."

Danny sunk down into the edge of Lacey's bed. He was felling a mix of emotions, but anger or betrayal wasn't one of them. He felt loved and wanted. Even if Lacey Porter never said she loved him out loud, he would always know she did just by her actions.

Lacey got scared he wasn't saying anything and she feared the worst was going to come out of his mouth. "I know I've betrayed you, but I did it for you." He still didn't say anything. "Damn it Danny, please say something!"

How he felt couldn't be summed up into words, so he kissed her. She grew a confused look, so now he figured it was time for talking. "I love you. That's all you need to know. That's all that needs to be said. ."

"But what about the—?"

"You made a deal with the devil Lacey, but that doesn't mean I have the right to be angry with you. Lace, you saved my ass and all I can do is be grateful. I want to put all this mess behind us, including Archie. I don't want to let anyone stand in our way anymore. I just need to know that you feel the same way."

"It's funny that you mention Archie, he came up to me today in school and said that he was done with terrorizing you and that he wanted to squash the drama. It was weird. He seemed sincere but I don't know whether to believe him or not. Danny I want to move forward with you, but I'm just scared. It's not only Archie, it's everything. I don't want to lose you, I can't—not again."

"Lacey, baby look at me, I know I haven't given you much of a reason to trust me with keeping promises, but I promise you as long as you're in this with me, I 'm not going anywhere. Things are going to be hard, but I want to deal with them together. Say that you're in this with me."

Danny eyes were pleading with her for a yes or something positive. She was scared of everything, but more than anything she was scared of not being with him. "I'm in this with you, we're in this together." She threw her arms around him and let her head rest on his shoulder.

He almost forgot to give her what he brought with him. "I have something for you." He started fishing in his pockets and he handed her the thick folded envelope. "It's a letter from juvie, the one I actually could finish writing. It's about 4 pages long, but I want you to have it."

Her hands were trembling and her voice became shaky. "Danny—why are you giving this to me, why now?"

"After what happened in the diner, Jo told me the reason the two of you stopped being friends. You thought that I returned the feelings she had for me, because I wrote her and not you."

Lacey had that uncomfortable feeling again. She wished Jo had told her that she told Danny the story, so she could've at least been prepared for this conversation. "Well did you, ever return her feelings? It's ok if you did Danny. She's a great girl, anybody would be lucky to have her."

"Don't do that, don't put yourself below her. You're both great. You're two of the strongest people I know." He paused and went on, "but to answer your question, no I never felt that way about Jo, the way I feel about you, because it's not possible. She is and always will be like a sister to me. You—you're everything to me and that's the reason I could never finish a single sentence of a letter I wrote you. I couldn't tell you that I loved you in a letter, or write the words I'm sorry, because I knew you deserved better. You deserved those words from me in person."

She was weak from his words, but she spoke anyway. "So what made this letter different? How were you able to finish it?"

No one knew about his troubles in prison except his mom, but if he was going to share them with someone else, it would be Lacey. "For the first two years, juvie was so rough that I thought I wouldn't survive. Other boys would beat me up, but the warden thought I started the fights. After the third fight, he threatened to maximize my sentence. I couldn't promise him anything, and I knew that was when I had to try and write you. Let you know everything, in case I didn't get out. It's hard to imagine that I could still be there right now, in that hell whole, with them, instead of you, Jo and my mom."

Lacey forced him to look at her. "Danny you're so strong for making it in there, and I prayed for your safety every day. You're stronger now and you don't have to worry about ever going back there."

Danny smiled. "The letter—it's for whenever you find yourself doubting my love for you. It's all there."

"Well in that case," she said while waving the letter in the air and walking over to her desk, "This goes in here." She put the letter in her desk drawer. "Because I don't doubt your love me, and I probably never will, especially since you said you loved me. I like hearing those words from you, after all; I've waited 5 years to hear them."

"Well then I have some catching up to do." He threw her on top of her bed and was on top her chanting over and over I love you in between kisses on her lips and nose, eventually traveling down her neck.

"Danny stop, Clara's right downstairs and my mom will be home soon." They both set up and she felt the need to acknowledge that's she hadn't said I love you back. "I want to say it back, you know—I just."

"Stop it, I already told you that I'm not rushing those words from you. Whenever you're ready you say them, just know you'll have more catching up to do than me." He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

She suddenly thought of something that would prove to Danny that she really cared about him, even though he didn't need reassuring. "I want us to be official, no lies, and no secrets. I want everyone to know about us. Is that ok with you?"

Danny was expecting for them to carry on in secret for a little while longer, and it surprised him that he thought he wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of being public, but he could Tell Lacey wanted it as much as he had. "It's more than ok, I'd love that. I'm going to start by telling my mom, even though I think she already knows."

"I'll tell my mom and Clara too, even though she's probably been listening outside the door."

After talking for a while more, Danny decided he'd better get home. As she walked down the stairs holding Danny's hand, the front door swung open and her mom came through handling groceries

Her mom's questioning look prompted Lacey to talk. "Mom we were just talking—I swear."

Danny stepped in so he could save Lacey from an embarrassing situation. "Ms. Porter it's nice to see, would you like some help with your bags?"

She hesitated but finally answered Danny. "Yes and while you're at it, why don't you stay for dinner? I think it's time we all played catch up."

Without thinking, Danny agreed and he looked to Lacey before going out to her mother's car for the groceries. She seemed to be ok with the idea and he figured this would give them a chance to tell her mom about the relationship together.


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys, TWISTED Finale was PERF in my opinion. I could've done without crying Jo, but I've gotten so used to it, that does not bother me anymore. I officially don't like her because she has no respect for Danny as she tried to get him to drop Lacey when they were in McNally Park, but Danny will never be over her, and I'll never be over Dacey. I really believe that Lacey came to get him at the end or he went to her house. Where is January though? Anyways Enjoy This Chap (:**

It'd been two weeks since Danny and Lacey made their relationship known to everyone in their lives. Both of their moms were very supportive of their decision to date, but separately each mother silently worried that their children's happiness would only last for a short moment.

Lacey was enjoying being public with Danny. Of course they got the occasional stares and whispers, but she wasn't going to let that ruin how good things were. Archie was quiet about them, but she was sometimes worried he would change his mind about leaving Danny alone. It was like Danny could read her mind when they were at school near Archie, because he'd always take her hand and remind her that everything was ok.

"Damn, if looks could kill, I think you'd be lying in a pool of your own blood right now Danny," Rico said as the two of them sat in Johnny Cakes Diner waiting on Jo and Lacey to arrive.

"Rico what are you talking about?"

"Ok, don't look back now, but Archie's staring over here."

Going against what Rico said, Danny turned around and saw Archie who was now laughing at pointing in his direction.

"Danny I told not to look, Now's he going to come over and kick the both of our asses. I can't die, I'm too young, and the mathletes need me." Rico said in a whiny voice.

Danny laughed at Rico's dramatics. "Oh stop crying Rico, I'm not going to fight Archie and he's not going to come near me."

Just then the girls walked and Danny got up to greet Lacey with a kiss, which caused loud laughter from Archie's corner. Lacey looked over there and grew and uneasy look on her face. "I didn't even see them when we're coming in."

"We can go Lace, if you want; there are plenty of other places to eat at in Green Grove."

"For starters, there's Jo's house. Mrs. Masterson makes the best spaghetti," Rico said while forming a huge smile on his face.

"Rico, just be quiet." Jo said in an annoyed manner.

Lacey looked at her friends. "Guys it's ok, we're going to run into Archie outside of school a lot more times than this, but we can't let that ruin our good times."

Danny smiled at Lacey's bravery. Sometimes he wondered how she could be strong enough to put up with certain things just because of him.

They were finished with their food and enjoying good conversation, but soon Lacey had to go to the restroom. She was hesitant about walking past Archie and the team, but she went anyway smiling as she passed them. On her way back to the table, someone with a deep voice yelled slut and it made Lacey turn around and Danny jumped from their booth.

Danny ran over, gently shoved Lacey out of the way and turned to the guys who were trying to play coy. "Alright, which one of you assholes said that?"

Lacey was pulling on Danny. "Danny, its ok just let it go."

He was ignoring Lacey, because he wasn't going to just let it go. "Come on you guys are supposed to big and mighty. I want you to call her that while I'm standing right here." He waited and nothing happened. "Thought so, cowards."

Archie wasn't trying to hear any of Danny's sass. "We may be cowards, but it's always better than being a cold blooded murderer."

Lacey was scared of the situation escalating, and she was ready to leave the diner. "Danny, please listen to me." She turned her face towards him. "You need to let this go and come with me. Please, think of the contract you signed. You can't get into any more trouble."

"I'd listen to your girlfriend Danny Boy, she knows what she's talking about."

It was like a light came on in Danny's head. He promised not to get in anymore trouble especially with Archie and above all, he swore he wouldn't leave Lacey. He would do whatever in his power not to break that promise.

He shot a threatening look at Archie, grabbed Lacey's hand and walked out of the diner. Jo and Rico followed.

Archie couldn't stand seeing Danny around Green Grove any longer and he decided his plan had to go into effect sooner rather than later.

…

Danny had spent most of his Saturday at his therapist's office and remodeling his room. After a while it was time for him to start getting ready for his and Lacey's date. He had just got out of the shower when he got an unusual text message from Regina saying that he needed to come over so they could talk about the necklace. He thought it was strange but he figured he should go, in case she was thinking about giving it back. He was in a rush to leave so he could get back before Lacey came to get him pick him up.

Danny got to Regina's house and he'd decided that if she was playing games with him, he would leave. She opened the door and let him in. He followed her up too her bedroom.

"Ok Regina what's this about the necklace. I thought we agreed that I had mistakenly thought it used to belong to my mother." Danny shot her questioning look.

"But I was wrong Danny. Turns out I asked my mom about it and she called my dad and he confirmed that he got the necklace from your mom's yard sale. I guess you were right."

Danny was surprised though it wasn't much of a long shot since they all lived in Green Grove. "I don't want to pressure you into giving it back. It's been in your mom's possession for a long time now and I don't even think my mom wants it back, so just keep it." He was about to walk out the door but Regina grabbed his arm.

"But Danny, obviously this necklace meant something to you otherwise you wouldn't have even asked if it was you moms. Look, my mom has agreed to give it back at no price. Like I told you it was way down in her jewelry box. It's yours if you want it back."

Danny was hesitant about taking the necklace, because he didn't know what his moms reaction would be once she'd found out he'd had it, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He even thought about eventually giving it to lacey if his mom didn't want it back. "Ok sure Regina, I'd like to have it back."

She smiled. "It's no problem; it's yours on one condition."

Danny threw her a confusing look. "I thought you said your mom wasn't selling it to me, that it was mines for free."

"I said she's not charging you anything, but me on the other hand." She stepped closer to him. "I want you Danny Desai."

Danny eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe Regina was actually propositioning him for sex, especially when she knew he was with Lacey. "Are you being serious Regina? I'm with Lacey—"

"And she doesn't have to know; trust me, I can keep a secret."

He was actually disturbed that Regina was being dead serious. "You know what just keep the necklace, I'm out of here."

Danny was turning to leave and Regina threw herself on him, kissing him, but at the same time holding onto to him so tight they fell back on her bed. He was trying his hardest to pry her off of him, but she'd had a strong grip. He managed to get and advantage and end up on top her. He pinned her arms down pretty hard, so she would not be able to grab for any part of him. "Regina you need to listen to me; there is nothing that will ever happen between us. In case you hadn't noticed I was never interested in you. I only went to the dance with you to make Lacey jealous. So you should stop embarrassing yourself and go find some other guy to play games with."

"Danny let go you're hurting me."

He hadn't realized he was gripping her wrist that hard and he let go and got off of her. "Look I'm sorry but I have to go, keep the necklace. Let's just forget this whole thing happened."

She ran after him and reached him before he got out of the door. "Here take it. It belongs to your mom and I'm sure she'd like to have it back." She shoved the necklace his way and he took it. "Look I'm sorry about what just happened up there, and I'm promise my chasing after is done. Please don't tell Lacey, you shouldn't worry her about nothing.

"Agreed, thanks for the necklace Regina bye."

Danny rushed out of the house and figured he'd better take the long walk through McNally Park to get himself together. About halfway there he realized his phone must've dropped out of his pocket at Regina's house. He was already late to meet Lacey at his house, and he knew she had to be worried so he decided he'd get home and go back to retrieve his phone at Regina's later. All he had to do was come up with a story about where he'd been and why his phone was missing. He never wanted her to know about the exchange between him and Regina.

Meanwhile Regina had run back upstairs to her room and opened her closest door where Archie stepped out.

"How was it, you think this will work?"

"Hell yeah, Socio is going to be out of here in no time. It helps that he bruised your wrist too. Freak is about to get what's coming to him. Are you sure you want to do this, I know Lacey Is your friend and this involves her."

"Yeah well for once this shouldn't be about her; it's about him and all those things he just said to me. He doesn't talk to me like that and get away with it. I'm ready when you are."

Just then they heard a vibrating phone and Regina looked over and saw that Danny' phone was on the floor under her bed.

"He left his phone too; this setup just gets easier and easier. Hand me that." Archie slid his gloves on to make sure he wouldn't get his prints on the phone, which kept vibrating with text and calls from Lacey. "I know exactly where I'm going to put it. Let's do this."

Regina followed Archie out of her room and stood at the top of the stairwell. He asked her once again was she sure about this and she nodded. She took a death breathe and before she knew it she felt Archie's rough hands at the top of her back and she went tumbling down the stairs, hitting her head on every step.

Archie watched as she reached the floor unconscious, he went to make sure she'd had a pulse. He slid Danny's phone somewhere near Regina and crack opened the front door.

He saw Regina's mom pulling into the driveway and he checked his watch. Right on Time, he thought to himself. He slipped out the backdoor leaving Regina unconscious on the floor and no trace that he was ever there.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny had seen Lacey's car as he was walking up to his house, but she wasn't sitting on his porch. He figured his mom must've let her in in before leaving and as he stuck his key in the door, he saw her sitting on the couch.

Lacey jumped at the sight of Danny and she ran over and gave him a hug. "Where have you been? I've been calling and texting. I was really worried."

"I'm so sorry Lacey. I got held up at Johnny Cakes applying for a job, since my mom needs some help. I left my phone there and I didn't go back because I was already half way here, and I didn't want to keep you waiting. I'll go back for it later." Danny lied, hoping Lacey would believe him.

"Oh well, you should have just asked me for a ride or something; now we've missed the movie. I'm starting to think you planned this on purpose so we'd have to stay home," Lacey joked.

"There might be some truth to that." He kissed her. "How about we stay in and watch a movie and order some food.

"I'm not really hungry and I don't want to look at a movie that I've already seen," she said as she sat on the couch.

Danny plopped down next to her. "Well what do you want to do? I'm up for just about anything."

Lacey looked at him as she moved closer to him. She put her arms around his neck before taking a deep breath and whispering, "I just want to be with you."

Danny raised his eyebrows. If Lacey meant what he thought she meant, then he would have a hard time believing that she was ready for this step. "Lacey I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Don't make me say it. Come on Danny, what do you think I mean?" She stood up and crossed her arms. "Look I know it's completely left field, but I've been thinking about it for a while and there isn't any reason why we shouldn't; I mean unless—you don't want to."

Danny walked over to Lacey and put his arms around her waist. "Of course I want to, I'm a guy. I'm a guy who's in love. I just want to make sure you want this. We don't have to if you don't want too."

Lacey Laughed. "I am the one who suggested it, so it's really up to you, because I know what I want."

"I want to, but I don't have anything; I mean like condoms. I wasn't really expecting for tonight to be the night."

"It's ok; I'm on birth control. Once I started dating Archie, my mom pushed the issue. She couldn't stand him and she sure as hell wouldn't risk me having a baby by him."

Danny really didn't need to hear the intimate details of Lacey's relationship with Archie and jealousy showed all over his face.

Lacey caught on to his look as he grew quiet. "Danny you should know something. Archie and I—we never had sex. We almost did, but I backed out at the last minute. I didn't want any regrets; after all we'd only been dating for a month at the time."

Danny had been relieved that Archie and Lacey hadn't had sex, but he still wasn't sure if she was ready for the next step with him. "We've only been officially dating a couple weeks, how are we any different?"

"I shouldn't have to tell why we're different. How I feel about you can't be compared to whatever I had with Archie. Just trust me when I say, I'm ready for this. I want this—with you." She kissed him long and hard, wishing he'd stop ruining the moment.

"So do I." He kissed her and took her hand to lead her up to his bedroom.

She acknowledged the changes that were present in Danny's room, but there were also similarities from when they were young. Her attention was captured by the picture on his dresser of herself, Jo and Danny when they were little.

She was brought back to the moment as Danny came up behind her and pulled her closer. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on neck before turning her around to face him. She smiled and unbuttoned shirt. She sat on the bed and smiled up at him in a seducing manner; letting him know she was ready. He took off his shirt and walked over to Lacey. She ran her hands down his bare skin and she brought him down to her, kissing him wildly. She moved them back until they were completely on his bed, and he started kissing on her neck and shoulders. She went to unbutton his pants, when they heard loud knocks, which only got louder by the second.

"Danny, who is it?"

Danny got up and went to his window. "It looks like Chief Masteron's cruiser. Just stay here, I'll be back." He grabbed his shirt, putting it on as he came down the stairs. He opened the door to Chief Masteron and two officers standing beside him. "Chief Masterson, Can I help you?"

"I'm not the one who needs help. You are under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of Regina Crane."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Assault, attempted murder, you're making a mistake. I don't know what you're talking about."

"The victim of the crime has positively identified you as well as a neighbor who saw you leave the house. You were the last one there before her mother found her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Turn around, so Officer Hammond can cuff you." Chief Masterson noticed his initial hesitance to his request. "Danny, don't make this harder than it has to be; just turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Seeing no way out of this situation, he did as he was told; listening as his rights were being read to him. For a second, he'd forgotten Lacey was upstairs and he was suddenly scared of her reactions to the situation at hand. "Sir, my girlfriend—Lacey, she's upstairs, just let me go get her and I'll go with you guys so we can clear this up."

"I can't allow you out of my sight. I'll send Officer Eddie up there for her." He turned to the officer "Bring Miss Porter down and remember what we're looking for."

Danny didn't know what they were looking for, but he was more concerned about Lacey's appearance when the officer came in on her. "Hey would you just knock first, make sure she says it's ok for you to come in." He was sure Lacey had gotten dressed, but he wasn't completely sure.

Lacey had come downstairs first and she nearly tripped over the last step at the sight of Danny in handcuffs. She ran over to him. "What's going on Danny? Why are you being arrested?"

"Lace, calm down, just listen to me please. I've been accused of something I didn't do." He took a breath. "Lacey, they're saying I pushed Regina down some stairs at her house."

"What? That's impossible!" She turned to Chief Masteron, who was watching the interaction between Danny and her. "Chief Masterson you don't understand, he's been here with me the whole night. Whoever did this is still out there, but Danny Is innocent."

"I know this may be hard to believe Lacey, but a neighbor saw Danny leaving Regina's house. Also, she regained consciousness before getting in the ambulance, and she told us herself Danny pushed her. She also said something about a necklace."

As if on cue, Officer Eddie came down stairs dangling the necklace in his hand; the one he got from Regina and Danny figured that was the something they were looking for. He realized the seriousness of the situation and he just didn't know if there was any way out of it.

"Is there any explanation as to how you got this necklace?"

Danny took a breath and looked to Lacey, then to Chief Masterson. "I'm not saying anything without my lawyer and my mother present."

"Fair enough, we'll finish this at the station; even though it looks as if this will be a closed case soon." He grabbed Danny by the arm and ushered him out the door."

Lacey followed them all the way to the car and she looked at Danny through the window of the police car. She suddenly remembered the first time he was arrested in front of her. She was young and confused much like now. Back then, she'd stayed strong and held her tears in until she got home. He mouthed the words I love you before the cruiser took off, and she completely fell apart. The car and Danny disappeared out of her sight. Walking into his home, she couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be her life; constantly watching the man she loved being carted off in handcuffs. She shuttered at the thought of their cruel fate, knowing she would never be able to survive that. She needed someone, she needed Jo and that's who she called. Lacey told her what the situation was, and she promised to meet her at the police station. Lacey got into her car and headed toward the station, praying this was all was a misunderstanding and hoping that Danny would be able to leave with her tonight.

…

Danny had been in the interrogation room for the last 30 minutes, and he'd told both his lawyer and Chief Masterson the full story. He only wanted to see Lacey, because he couldn't imagine what must've been running through her mind. He lied to her and he didn't know how he would explain that, but his main priority was making sure she knew he was innocent and that he would've never jeopardize their relationship again to commit a crime. The door opened and he hadn't expected to see Lacey, because he hadn't even seen his mom yet.

She was silent and she didn't even come near him. She was only a few feet away, yet he felt like she was a million miles away. It was the same way he'd felt while he was away from her in juvie. "Lacey— baby you have to know that I didn't do any of this."

It was hard to look at him especially after everything Chief Masterson just told her and Jo, but she needed him to know the position he'd put her in once again. "We said, no more secret—no more lies, and what do you? You lie to me, right before we almost—" She stopped herself not wanting to acknowledge what almost transpired between them. "They found your phone Danny, an eyewitness and all they need is your DNA. Everything is pointing back to you. You tell me how the hell I'm supposed to believe you."

He noted the betrayal in her voice, the regret in her eyes, but mostly; he knew she was scared. Some of her worst fears were coming true and he was the cause of that. "Alright, I didn't go to Johnny Cakes. I did go to Regina's, because she texted me to come over. A couple weeks back I recognized the necklace as the one me and my dad gave to my mom. At first she said it wasn't possible, but yesterday she said she found out it was my mom's and she offered to give it back. I just wanted it back for my mom, but things got out of hand. Regina tried to bribe me for sex. I said no and she threw herself on me, I had to get a little rough to get her off of me. She apologized and gave me the necklace. She said we shouldn't tell you, because she was ashamed of her actions. I must've dropped my phone and I just wanted to hurry and get to you; so I decided I'd go back for it later." He looked at Lacey for understanding, but he wasn't sure she believed a word he'd said.

"You didn't think that I needed to know that my so called best friend was trying to have sex with you. You could've told me everything and instead you didn't. God, I hate second guessing myself. I hate that you've put me in this position."

"Lacey I'm begging you to believe me. I swear to you that I didn't push Regina. She was alive when I left. Someone else did this and they're trying to frame me."

"Says you, the person who lied to me just two hours ago; it must be great to be able to make people believe you, to be able to manipulate their feelings." She was feeling hurt and used, but most of all she was too tired to hear anything else he had to say. "I'm going home Danny; this is too much for one night and I just want to rest."

She turned to leave, but Danny wanted her to know one thing. "Lacey wait." He waited for her to turn around. "Regardless of what's happening here, you know deep down I'm innocent. You also know that I love you and I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I won't blame you if you give up on us after this, but this time—I'm innocent."

His stare was burning a hole through her soul, so she quickly left. She let her tears fall as Ms. Desai came up and hugged her. She assured Lacey Danny would be ok and that they would get him through this, but Lacey wasn't so sure about any of that.

….

After talking to Jo and Chief Masterson once more, Danny was tired of having visitors, especially ones who didn't believe he was innocent of this crime. He thought about how close he'd come to perfect, granted he knew there was no such thing, almost making love to the woman you love came pretty damn close. He wondered how much worse his night could get, and he knew the answer to the question when his mother walked in.

Danny ran his hands through his hair and breathed in frustration. "Mother if you're here to tell me how stupid I am; about 3 people have already beaten you to the punch, so please spare me."

Karen Desai took a seat across from son and she looked at him. "Danny I know you're innocent. You wouldn't do this, not after how far you've come." She tucked her hair behind her ears and folded her arms. "I just want to know why you felt the need to get the necklace back for me, especially after I'd given it away."

"I thought maybe you were too sad at the time to keep the necklace, but now that it's been awhile, maybe you'd want it back." Danny looked at her with cold eyes. "Dad wasn't the only person to give you that necklace, it was from me too."

"Danny I'm sorry if you felt betrayed but I wasn't thinking of you at the time; I was thinking of how much your father had hurt me."

Danny grew a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I never wanted you to know this about your father, because you deserve to have good memories of him, but Danny your father—he was having an affair. After you went away, we started fighting and I found out he was having heating on me. I also found out about some of his bad business dealings, which the police believe got him killed. I kicked him out and I told him to take the necklace with him. I lied about the yard sale to protect you from the truth."

"But that doesn't explain how Regina's mom got the necklace."

She cleared her throat. "Danny, he was having an affair with Regina's mom, and I guess he must've given the necklace to her. That's the reason Regina's mom and dad also got a divorce."

"It all makes since, why her mom had the necklace. I can't believe he gave it to her. I can't believe he cheated on you. Mom, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to get the necklace back. Now were in this big mess and it's my fault.

Karen smiled, mostly because he called her mom, a word she hadn't heard since before he went to juvie. She took one of his hands in hers and used her other hand to wipe away his tear. "Danny this isn't your fault. Maybe If I'd have told you the truth sooner, we wouldn't be in this mess. The most important thing now is to beat these charges and get you free. Everything else can wait; I'm going to help you through this. I love you and I'm always going to be on your side."

He smiled at his moms words. "Thanks mom that means a lot. I love you too."

Karen hugged her son and promised she would be back tomorrow, since he was still going to be in a holding cell until they processed the evidence from the crime scene.

Danny was discouraged and he didn't know how to deal with all that had happened the past few hours. Not only was he prime suspect in a crime, he had hurt Lacey and his dad—his hero, turned out to be a horrible person, which made Danny wonder who he would turn out to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Lacey had woken up Sunday feeling like hell, but it was understandable after the night she'd had. The house was quiet with her mom being out of town and her sister was at her friend's house. She'd had plenty of alone time to cry and pace the floors thinking about how to get Danny out of this mess. His words from their conversation kept ringing in her head _you know deep down I'm innocent._ She certainly wanted to believe he was innocent, but facts or evidence didn't lie. She thought about his claim that he was being framed, which wasn't a far stretch but she couldn't think of anyone who would try and murder Regina and pin it on Danny.

She didn't realize how hungry she was until she heard her stomach growling. She figured she'd go to Johnny Cakes for breakfast and then go see if Regina was taking visitors. Depending on how Regina was feeling, she would try and see if she could get the truth about what happened last night.

It had seemed Danny made the morning news and he was the topic of conversation in the diner this morning. She tried to ignore the hateful things being said about him, but after hearing someone say he deserved to die after everything he'd done; she couldn't help but respond. She turned around to the direction where she heard the comment coming from and she wasn't surprised to see Archie's parents sitting with a few other people she recognized from her neighborhood. "Excuse me, but do any of you know for sure that Danny did it?" She now had the attention of everywhere one in diner but she didn't care. "He's the easiest person to blame this on, because he's the town scapegoat. He's just a 16 year old kid like the rest of your children. Yeah he's made mistakes, but he isn't a criminal."

Mrs. Yates spoke up. "I understand you're having a hard time since you're dating him, but it's time you come to terms with the kind of person he is and get rid of him before you get caught up in his mess too."

"You should be ashamed of yourself for sitting here gossiping about Danny, when you don't even know the first thing about him. I can tell you that he's the best person I know and he's treated me 100 times better than Archie has. Archie deserved the punches he took from Danny and being with Archie was the worst mistake of my life. If you think you have the perfect son, then you have the wrong idea" With that last statement, she grabbed her food and stormed out of the diner. She ate her food in the car while driving; now more than ever she in a rush to get to Regina.

…

Lacey walked into Regina's room and was relieved to find she was the only one visiting. Regina looked like she was in pain, wearing a neck brace and she had plenty of bruises on her face. She wore a bandage wrap around her head and she winced in pain as she looked at Lacey in the doorway. "Lacey, hey I'm glad you're here. My mom went out to get me breakfast; hospital food sucks."

Lacey was finding it hard to be her normal self around Regina, because she didn't know if she was lying on Danny or not. "Hey Reg, it's good to see that you're ok. I came as soon as I could. How are you feeling?"

"To say I feel like death would be an understatement, but I'm alive, so that's a good sign. How are you? Considering your relationship with Danny, I know it must've been hard finding out what he did to me. Guess you weren't as important to him as you thought."

Lacey noted the bitterness in Regina's voice as she said that last line. "Yeah, it was pretty devastating at first, but I'm just not sure whether he did it or not. In fact, I'm almost positive he's innocent."

"Excuse Me," Regina said in disbelief. "Lacey, I'm not sure what you're hinting at, but if you're trying to call me a liar; then you have some nerve considering the state I'm in right now."

Lacey knew she was taking a risk by approaching Regina, but she had to know if she was telling the truth. "Reg I'm not saying you're lying, but if Danny came there and you two got into it, but he didn't push you, now is the time to say it. He could be sent to jail."

"Well he should've thought of that before he pushed me down the stairs."

Lacey couldn't believe how serious Regina was being right now. "Regina, think about this, you're not only ruining his life, but the people who care about him. He's one of the only good things I have right now, and if I lose him, I don't know what I'll do. So, I'm begging you to be honest with yourself and admit who really pushed you."

Regina looked as if she had wanted to confess something, but the look on her face changed when Archie Yates waked in the room. "What's going on here?"

"Your ex was trying to get me to lie and say Danny didn't push me."

Archie turned to Lacey and shook his head in disbelief. "I knew that freak had you brainwashed. If you're going to put all your faith in him, you should start learning how to prepare yourself for moments of disappointment; it seems to be the only thing he's good at."

Lacey didn't even give Archie her attention. She grabbed her coat realizing Regina wasn't about to confess with Archie standing there causing her to suspect he had something to do with Danny being framed. "I know that you're lying Regina and you're not going to get away with this." She left, because she was afraid they would be able to tell how hard she was trying to convince herself of Danny's innocence. On her way out, she nearly bumped into Dr. Bundy, who noticed how upset Lacey was and she asked if she wanted to talk; Lacey agreed to meet her at her office in an hour.

…

Walking into Dr. Bundy's office, Lacey hadn't realized how bad she needed someone to talk to about Danny and his troubles. So much was going through her mind and she just wanted to be sure she was putting her faith in the right person.

"I heard about Danny on the news this morning and I intended on calling to check on you," Dr. Bundy said as she stared straight at Lacey. "How are you?"

"I feel—betrayed, unsure, and stupid, amongst other things. I don't know what to believe anymore. I wish that I could look you in the eye and say I'm sure he didn't do it, but I can't. He lied about seeing her that night, and that could mean anything."

"Did he say why he lied?"

"Something about it not being a big deal, but it's landed him in the middle of something that's going to ruin his life. He should've just told me, we could've handled it together."

"If I'm going to be honest, it doesn't sound like you think he did it. It sounds like you're angrier about him lying, because it's made things harder for your relationship. It's put him in the position to make you doubt him, but I don't think you do at all."

Dr. Bundy couldn't have been more right than if Lacey had said it herself. If she was going to be honest, she never thought he did it, especially after she defended him to a crowd full of people in Johnny Cakes this morning. "You're right, I don't think he's guilty, but it isn't enough to just believe he's innocent."

"Lacey, first I think you need to be honest with yourself about why you don't think he did it. Truthfully he could be guilty, but you believe in his innocence. He's made mistakes and he's lied but in your heart you know he didn't do this one thing, why?"

Immediately her mind flashed back to the conversation she'd had with her mother about being in love, and the last part of their conversation came to mind _Love is never easy, but it's worth every single bad moment you have, because at the end of the day you have someone that's going to love you no matter how much you screw up. _Those words managed to stick with her and it was then that she realized why she didn't believe Danny was guilty for a second, because she loved him. "Because I love him," she whispered to herself. "Because I love him," she said prouder and louder so that Dr. Bundy could hear her.

"You see, you love him and you always will. It doesn't matter what mistakes he makes, because you'll always be there to help him get through it."

"I always knew I loved him, but I wasn't able to say it until now." She jumped out of her chair. "I need to get to Danny and tell him. I need him to know that I'm going to help him through this."

"Something tells me he already knows that, but a little reassurance won't hurt. If it helps, I don't think he did it either. Good luck to the two of you, I'm looking forward to hearing of his innocence. You know how to reach me if you need me."

She hugged Dr. Bundy and thanked her for everything she had done. She was on such a high right now and she couldn't wait to get to Danny. She didn't know how they were going to prove he was innocent but she would make a promise to him that she would be there with him every minute until it happened.

…

Danny experienced quite a restless night in the holding cell, which meant he had a lot of time to think about everything that had happened since his return to Green Grove. He determined what was happening to him now was Karma. No matter how good it felt, He didn't deserve to walk around like a normal person, to be in love, to look forward to a future. He realized he was being selfish with Lacey and that she would probably be better off without him. Leaving her was the last thing he wanted to do, but after all it was inevitable. Part of him wondered if he would turn out like his dad, and if he ever cheated on Lacey; he would never forgive himself. He didn't know anything about himself anymore, except that he loved her more than anything and that's why he would have to let her go—to let her get her life back. The hardest part about coming to this revelation was that he knew she would be happy with someone else, but he hoped that guy wouldn't be Archie. He just wanted her to be rid of all the bad in her life—to make it like she never met him, because she deserved that much. First thing he had to do was confess to this murder; because he was pretty sure the DNA evidence wouldn't come back in his favor anyway. He knew she would come back to see him today and he decided that'd be the time when he ended things with her.

Lacey had arrived at the station later than she wanted because her sister had gotten sick while at her friends house so she dropped take off at home; she asked Jo and Rico to come babysit while she went to go see Danny. She was a little surprised at the amount of news cameras parked outside the station, but she managed to move right past them as she slid into the station. Once she got into the station, she noticed Ms. Desai in the corner in tears while trying to maintain a phone conversation. She wanted to go ask what's was wrong, but she had a feeling she already knew when she saw Danny in handcuffs being escorted by the officer from last night and Chief Masterson.

She ran over to them immediately, causing all 3 men coming to an abrupt stop. She waited for an explanation as Danny avoided looking at her. "Somebody needs to tell me what's going on."

"We got the Evidence reports back from the lab; Danny's print were on the doorknob as well as his DNA on her clothes. That along with his signed confession has—"

"His what?" She turned to Danny. "Confession, Danny are you out of your mind? Why would you confess to something you didn't do?"

Danny's eyes perked up at the mention of his innocence but it didn't change anything; he was going to plead guilty. "Lacey, evidence doesn't lie. I told Chief Masterson what happened and that's the end of it."

Lacey was in disbelief and she wasn't sure what Danny was thinking, but she needed to talk to him alone. "Chief Masterson, Can I please talk to Danny alone in one of the interrogation rooms, I just— it won't be long."

"Yes, but only because you asked; I have no sympathy for Danny Desai."

She rolled her eyes at the statement and followed Chief Masteron and Danny to the nearest empty room. She watched as Chief Masterson took the handcuffs off of him. "I'm only taking them off, because you need to say your goodbyes right now. If I know Judy Porter, she won't let you anywhere near a prison." He walked out upon making that last statement.

Danny looked at Lacey and she at him; both were truly at a loss for words, but Danny felt he should say something first. "Lacey I'm sorry for everything that's happened, but you need to let me go. You need to live your life and be happy."

She didn't know how to interpret that message so she laughed in frustration. "Be happy, are you freaking kidding me? We decided that we were in this together, that we weren't going to do this breaking up thing anymore."

"Staying together is a little hard to do with me locked inside a prison. You didn't wait for me when we were 11 and you won't wait for me now, you'll move on and I want you too."

"Why are you doing this—why the hell are you jeopardizing what we have for a dark life inside of a jail cell? Make me understand Danny."

"Because I'm guilty—what else is there to do?"

"You Are Not Guilty! Stop saying that because it isn't true. You looked me in the eyes last night more than once and told me to believe you—you begged me to believe you." She ran her hands over face trying to hold back the tears.

He held his stance with her, not changing his tone ad apparently not even his decision to go to jail for the rest of his life. "I pushed Regina Crane down the stairs and now I'm going to pay for it. There's nothing you can say to change my mind." He turned to go, but he was stopped by her words.

"Even if I said I loved you." She watched him as he stood processing the words he obviously wasn't prepared to hear. "I spent the entire day defending you to half of Green Grove, including Regina and Archie, who I'm sure helped Regina frame you." She paused and went on. "And I realized that I'm always going to love you and there is no being happy without you. So you need to retract your statement and fight for your innocence—fight for us."

He could barely look her in the eyes. His heart was about to come out of his chest and he was pretty sure his throat was in his stomach. He was sure driving Lacey away wouldn't be easy because she was the most stubborn people he'd ever known but he never imagined she'd make it this hard. His heart was telling him one thing, his mind another, but in the end he still had to put Lacey first. "Lacey I'm sorry. It's over." He watched as all the hope she'd ever had for them disappeared. "Just remember that I love you and I want you to be happy. Never forget that." Danny turned once again to go, but classic Lacey had to have the last word, but these words stung worse than anything anyone ever said to him in his life.

"I hate you. I wish that I'd never met you. Don't write me letters and don't call me, just go." She didn't want to see his face anymore and she wondered why he was still standing there. "Just go!" she screamed no longer holding back those tears.

Danny left and was met with Chief Masterson's face as soon as he opened the door. He hadn't wanted things to end they they did, but he hoped someday she would understand.

As soon as the door closed shut, Lacey sunk down into the chair trying to make since of what just happened. Of course she didn't mean any of the stuff she last said to him, but she didn't know what else to say after he just decided they were over. She put all her faith in him and he let her down once again. All she had to do now was figure out how to move on, without him.

**So we had Lacey thinking she was doing well by breaking up with him a couples chaps back and now Danny's thinking he's doing the right thing by confessing. Don't hate me guys, but the constant breakups will be worth it, plus Lacey hasn't totally given up yet. Thanks for the reviews & Hope you're enjoying (:**


	16. Chapter 16

Lacey sat at lunch with Jo pushing around the food on her plate obviously preoccupied with what happened between her and Danny yesterday. It didn't help that the whole school was gossiping about Danny going to prison. Her concentration had been off all day long, and if tomorrow wasn't the last day before thanksgiving break; she would've skipped the whole week.

Even though she wanted to know, Jo didn't ask Lacey in detail what happened with Danny, but she figured she'd see how much she would tell her. "Lacey you haven't talked much about what happened at the station. I didn't want to upset you anymore than you had been last night, but I think you should try and talk about it."

"What is there to say Jo? Obviously he doesn't care about either of us or he wouldn't have confessed to something he didn't do. We went through this before and we don't deserve to go through it again."

Jo felt Lacey's anger but she knew deep down Lacey was just scared for Danny. "If he really didn't do it, there has to be some reason why he confessed."

"It just doesn't make any sense. You talked to him too and he made us both believe was innocent. He's ruined his whole life for nothing."

"Maybe Danny has a plan or something; I don't think we should give up on finding out what really happened that night."

"Who said anything about giving up? I'm still going to take Regina and Archie down—whoever's involved but things can't go back to the way they were. I told him I loved him and he walked away and I don't there is anything he could say to justify that to me."

Jo stared at Lacey intently. "But you know he loves you and you love him; isn't that what's important?"

"I wish it were that easy. I don't even know where to start."

"I'll see if my dad lets me go see Danny tomorrow, and see if he can remember anything from the night of Regina's attack. Do you want to maybe come with me?"

"That's not going to happen. Danny and I have already said everything we needed to say to each other; we're done."

Lacey dumped her tray and told Jo she'd see her later.

…

Lacey sat on her floor going through pictures of herself with Danny and Jo and even a few with Regina, Sarita and Phoebe. She was staring at two completely different groups of people; only two of these people knew the real her and she could only trust those same two people with her life. Jo and Danny were her first friends when she came to Green Grove and she hated when they went their separate ways.

She received a text from Jo who said she wasn't able to get Danny to say anything other than his same guilty plea. After Lacey simply replied ok, Jo sent another text saying Danny said hello and to never forget that he loved her. She suddenly remembered the letter he gave her. He said it was for times when she started to doubt how he felt about her, and this was one of those times. She got up and retrieved the letter from the desk drawer. Even though she was scared to read it, it was something she had to do. She struggled to fight the tears as she read the first few lines.

_Dear Lace,_

_If you're reading this letter, it's either because I won't be coming home as soon as I'd thought or because things aren't going good with us. I'm sorry for just now writing to you Things are getting rough in here and if I keep getting into fights, they're going to extend my sentence. Even though, I've balled up the other 50 letters, I'm making a promise to finish this one. It's pretty rough in here, but not as bad as prison I bet. The other boys hate me, and the feeling is mutual. Usually I just stay to myself and dream about you – us together, and how much I'm going to miss growing up with you and Jo. I need to say some things, in case it's' a while before I see you._

She read on for two pages about how he was happy that he convinced Jo to come with him to talk to Lacey when they first met and how he knew there was something special about Lacey. He talked about how he watched his parents and hoped that someday he and Lacey could have that. Every other line he wrote I'm sorry and she knew he meant it. Finally she got to the last paragraph of the letter.

_I'm writing this as if we won't speak for a while, because I don't know what's going to happen. I might not leave here in 5 years; it could be 10 or 20. The only thing I know right now is that I Love You. I know that I'm 11 and some grownups might tell me that I don't even know what love is, but I'm pretty sure I know that I'm in love with you. That has probably been true for a long time now, and I regret not getting a chance to tell you in person. You deserve a lot better than me and if you find it, then be happy. But one day, I hope we'll be together; I promise that you'll know the reason why I did what I did. Leaving you was the last thing I ever wanted to do and I hope you know that I'm never going to forget you or what I feel for you. And don't worry about me; I'll be ok as long as I know that you're safe and happy. _

_ My love always, Danny_

_She_ was laughing and crying as she ran her hands across a familiar shape on the paper. He'd drawn the same crappy heart as the one he drew on the rock he gave her when they were little. She smiled rereading his words, realizing that Danny was always trying to take care of everyone else; that he always put himself last. She was the same way about him, and if she didn't clear his name of this crime, she would never forgive herself. She checked her watch and realized visiting hours weren't over and that she would head to the hospital to see Regina. She came down the stairs and was called over to the couch by her mom.

"You finally came out of your room, I was getting worried. How are you holding up?" Judy Porter asked as she took her daughters hand.

"I'm ok mom. It's not like I haven't been through this before."

"But you weren't in love with him before." She watched as Lacey's eyes grew wide with shock. "I knew he was the boy you were talking about when you asked about dad that night."

She would've have denied it due to being uncomfortable, but it was no use. "Why does it have to be so hard mom? How can I love someone who's ruined my life but completes it at the same time? I haven't felt this type of pain since dad. "

"Oh sweetie, come here." She pulled her daughter into her arms. "It's going to get better I promise. I'm going to help you through this."

Lacey pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Thanks mom, but I need to go see Regina. I know that Danny didn't do this and I think I can get Regina to confess. If I can get him out of this mess, then you're right—it'll be ok."

"Ok, Go on. Just be careful and remember we leave Thursday morning to spend a couple days at your grandparent's for thanksgiving."

Will all that was going on, she had forgot about that and Thanksgiving, considering all that that'd she been through the last couple weeks. She forced herself to remember the good times with Danny, even if they were short; they meant a lot. Even If they never got moments like that again, she had to do this one last thing for him.

…

She walked into Regina room's remembering to keep calm and tread carefully; she didn't want to mess this up. "Hey Reg, how are you?"

Regina scowled at Lacey. "What do you want? If you're here as Danny's girlfriend then you should go."

Regina was already testing her nerves playing the victim, but she had to remember the reason she was here. "Danny and I ended things after he confessed to pushing you. Actually he broke up with me."

Lacey could swear she saw a smile on Regina's face. "Lacey, I'm sorry that things had to turn out this way, but maybe it's for the best."

"So am I." She took a seat in the chair next to Regina. "Do you remember when you stayed at my house that night, a couple days after you turned 16 and you told me you had done it for the first time?"

Regina laughed at the memory. "Yes, and you were so grossed out, because I was telling you all the details."

"Yes, well the night of your attack, me and Danny were about to have sex for the first time, until Chief Masterson came and arrested him. You could imagine how dumb I must've felt almost giving myself to him after he pushed you and left you for dead."

Regina grew a confused look. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to understand how badly this is hurting. I don't know if you were ever my real friend, but I was yours and I'd never hurt you as bad as you're hurting me right now. You've lied to my face and I'm not leaving here until I get the truth."

"There you go, making this about you. Danny's the one in jail, yet you're talking about yourself."

Lacey huffed in frustration. "That's how it is when you love someone and you want to protect them. I'm not sure you've ever felt that way, but—"

"I have and you're the reason that I don't have it anymore."

Lacey was the confused one now. "What the hell are you talking about? "

"I'm talking about you and your thinking you're better than me. Everybody likes Lacey, Everybody wants Lacey. I took you into my group of friends after those losers abandoned you and I made you popular. You turn around and stab me in the back. Danny didn't want me because of you and neither did Archie."

"What does Archie have to do with anything?"

"This summer Archie and I were hooking up; I wanted to get serious, but he didn't. You could imagine my surprise when 1 week after we've started school, he's asking you out and everybody's fawning over how cute you guy were. Danny should've been easy to trap, because he didn't have anyone, except he wanted you. That night at my house he basically told me I was nothing compared to you and it hurt, so if you ask me he got what he deserved. You took my boyfriend and my homecoming crown; I just wanted this one thing and he couldn't let me have it."

Regina had said enough for Lacey to know that Danny was being framed but she needed more. "So you threw yourself down some stairs to send him to prison?"

"I didn't do anything; it was Archie. This whole plan was his idea. He pushed me ok! Are you happy now?"

Lacey figured Archie had something to do with it, but she wouldn't have figured that he was the one to actually push Regina and be smart enough to make sure all evidence pointed to Danny. "No I'm ashamed to say I was ever friends with the two of you. I can't believe you'd do something like that; let Archie use you and your jealousy to act out your little revenge fantasies. Danny's not the socio; it's the two of you." She took a breath and cleared her throat. "Just so you know I've recorded this whole conversation, and I will be turning it into Chief Masterson. You might want to call him and give Archie up; they'll remember that when they're trying to figure out how to punish you."

She was getting ready to go and she turned around to Regina, who was crying and said, "I hope this plan was worth our friendship. You know if you'd have just told me how you felt about Archie I wouldn't have went out with him. Unlike you, I know what the word friend means." With that, Lacey left the room feeling proud that she had achieved her goal.

**Sorry for the wait, I have a speech coming up and I had writers block on that. Queen Lacey handled Business though lol. I'm going to wrap this story up in about 4 more shorter chaps hopefully posting once a day, because I want to start in this new AU Fic that I'm really excited about. Ok thanks as always for the reviews guys (:**


	17. Chapter 17

Thursday Morning, Lacey set in the front seat of her mother's car staring out the window, blocking out all other thoughts except the ones concerning Danny. Tuesday evening, she had given Chief Masterson the evidence to clear Danny's name and he told her that Regina had wanted to talk to him in the morning. She was unnerved that he would wait that long to get Danny out, but she figured she'd hear something Wednesday; except she didn't. She wondered if she was overreacting but she only wanted to know that he was out of jail and home where he belonged. She didn't even care if Jo or Danny's mom was the one to give her an update, because truth was if Danny had called her right this minute; she wouldn't have even know what to say to him.

Her sister was in the back seat watching a movie and her mother was on a conference call, which left Lacey driving herself insane while waiting for her phone to ring. She decided to listen to music, and before she knew it; she dozed off.

When she woke next, she was parked in her Nana and Poppa's lake house driveway, which sat in the country and had noticeably terrible cell service. Her grandparents greeted her with a big hug and kiss and she tried to act as excited as they were about the visit.

Her grandpa pulled Lacey away from the others and put his arm around her shoulder while she talked. "It's thanksgiving and you look like you just came from you're best friends funeral. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing poppa, I'm just—today is always kind of sad; I always think of dad. You know today is his favorite holiday."

"Yeah, I'll never forget the first thanksgiving your mother brought him over; He had about 5 plates." He watched as Lacey's smile turned back to a sullen expression. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you? Your mom's been keeping us in the loop about you and Danny."

Her grandparents had met him once and they like him; she wasn't sure that was the case anymore. "Poppa I'm dealing with it; listen I promise I'll be more excited if you just don't bring up Danny anymore today. I just need a good shower and I can come down and help Nana bake."

"Now that sounds more like my granddaughter Lacey. I'll get your bags from the car."

….

Lacey had actually enjoyed baking with her grandmother and sister while they talked mostly about Clara and gymnastics and Lacey starting college in a few years. Her grandfather was watching a movie with her mother while Charlie, their German shepherd lay sprawled across the floor. Before the whole thing with Regina, Danny and his mom were actually supposed to be spending Thanksgiving with them. She could picture Danny In the kitchen, probably trying to find every excuse to be near her. Danny's absence during this Thanksgiving made her realize all the holidays they'd spent apart during the last 5 years.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing of the timer, which signaled that her sweet potato pies were done.

About 2 hours later, they sat down to eat, but before they ate her grandpa just wanted each member of the family to say a little something in observance of the holiday.

Clara, who never missed an opportunity to open her big mouth, spoke first. "I'm thankful for my family, and friends, gymnastics, and this good food." Charlie barked as he lay next to Clara's feet. "Oh and I'm thankful for you too Charlie." Clara snickered and rubbed his head.

Her grandmother, who was the next to speak, kept it brief. "I'm just happy to have all my family here with me and good health."

Her grandpa went, but his speech was a little lengthy due to special announcements. "I'm thankful for all my girls being here with me; it's tough being the only man, but I say I do a pretty good job of holding my own." Everyone laughed as he got a little more serious. "Me and your Nana were going to wait until after dinner, but I figured now is as good as time as any to tell you our good news." Everyone looked on in suspense as he finally spit it out. "We're going to renew our vows, and have a Christmas wedding next month."

Everyone smiled and congratulated them. "There's more," her grandpa said.

Clara eyebrows rose. "Aren't you guys to old to be having a baby?"

"No one's having any babies," Her grandmother reassured them all. "We're moving back to Green Grove, but we're going to keep the lake house, and come here on the weekends. We want to keep it in the family."

"That's great Nana, I'm excited that you guys are coming back to the city; this really is the best news ever," said Lacey with a genuine smile.

"Let's see I don't know if what I have to say is as interesting as your news," said Lacey's mom. "Well I'm thankful for my parents still being here and in love. I'm thankful for my girls, and the good career that I have. Without Samuel, I wouldn't have had any of that and we all miss him, so I'm thankful to him as well."

Lacey's eyes watered up at the mention of her dad's name and she realized they were waiting on her to speak. "Let's see, I'm thankful for you guys and for the person that I've grown to become and for all of my friends. I'm thankful for every good and bad experience that's taught me what's important in life." She cleared her throat, not wanting to get sentimental; but she realized that telling the people you loved that you loved them when you had the chance, was extremely important. "I really love you guys." She smiled as they all looked at her. "Now let's eat," she said while wiping away small tears.

…

Dinner was great and she was excited about the wedding, because her grandmother wanted to include them in the wedding as well as planning it. Lacey welcomed the distraction that time with her family brought, but when they all retired to bed for the night; her thoughts drifted back to Danny as she wondered what he was doing. She was tired of wondering, so she decided to use the house phone to call Jo.

She was surprised by the person who was on the other end of the line. "Hello—is anybody there?" said Danny in a low voice. This is Danny, Jo's friend. She's in the kitchen, Can I take a message?" said Danny in a low voice.

Lacey didn't know how to respond to hearing his voice, especially when she was expecting Jo to answer her own phone, so she hung up. She was really hoping neither of them would decide to call the number back then she would have to think of an excuse to explain why she hung up so quickly.

She sat there for about 5 mins staring at the wall and as she was about to climb the stairs, the phone rang. She grabbed it and answered, not wanting to wake the others. "Hello," she said in a faint voice.

"Lacey, is that you? Why are you whispering and whose number is this?" Jo said curiously.

Lacey went outside on the back patio and rested in a chair. It was definitely cold outside, but she wanted to talk where no one would hear her. "Hey Jo, I'm on my grandparents' house phone; I have the worst cell service down here."

"That's why I didn't recognize the number. And bad service; that explains why you haven't answered our calls, Danny's been pestering me to call you. Here he is, hold on."

"Jo No I don't want to—"Before she could tell Jo she didn't want to speak to Danny, he was already on the line.

"That was pretty rude of you to hang up on me before," he said clearly joking.

"I thought I had the wrong number," she lied.

"My mom and I had dinner with Jo and her family. Surprisingly, it was Chief Masterson's idea; he wanted to make up for not believing my story when I said I was innocence." He paused and said, "It's um—good to hear your voice."

She smiled to herself, not knowing what to say in response.

"Lacey about what I said before they took me away, I—"

"Danny please, you don't have to say anything. "

"But Lacey I—"

"You're not hearing me. I don't want to talk about it. I'm glad you're safe and home. That's all that matters.

Danny knew a hint when he was being given one. Lacey was still hurt about the things he said and he figured he should save whatever he had to say until they were face to face. "At least let me thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would've spent another thanksgiving away from home. So thanks Lace; it really means a lot."

"You're welcome," she choked out. Not wanting him to know she was near tears, she decided it was time to hang up. "I've got to go Danny; I'll talk to you later. Tell Jo goodnight for me."

She hung up without giving him a chance to respond. Talking to him on the phone was hard enough; she couldn't imagine what it'd be like when she saw him back in Green Grove.

…

Late Friday afternoon, Danny woke up in his bed and he went down and joined his mom at the table after grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you; I know how much you needed a good night's sleep."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. He couldn't help but notice his mother was a little preoccupied, and he felt like she had something bad to tell him. "Mom, what's with the look on your face?"

She smiled because he was still calling her mom, which was going to make this news even harder to say. "I didn't want to ruin your day yesterday, but you need to pack, because you're leaving Sunday."

Danny dropped his spoon inside of his bowl. "What are you talking about mom?"

"Wednesday, before they brought you back, Chief Masterson said Regina's punishment isn't going to be that bad, maybe some community service, but she's going to return to Green Grove High. Her mother doesn't want you back there and the school has agreed to fulfill her wish. Danny I'm sorry but you're no longer a student at Green Grove."

"That's impossible, but I didn't do anything."

"I know sweetheart and so do they. They just want to eliminate the chances of any future conflict and I have to agree. I would send you to the only private school in Green Grove that I can afford, but Archie Yates has been expelled and he'll be going there. The only option is moving to Arizona with your grandmother."

Danny's eyes grew big. "Arizona! No mom, I'm finally getting my life back and you want me to go to Arizona."

"Danny it's the only solution. I'm going to put the house up for sale and I'll be moving there in the New Year. Please don't fight me on this, I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"This isn't what's best for either of us. You're letting these people drive us away from the only place we belong." He ran his hand over his face in frustration. "Don't make me go, don't make me leave my friends, my home—not again. I-I can get a job and we can afford another private school; I won't get into any trouble. Please Mom."

Karen Desai had never seen her son so passionate about something. It pained her to have to make this decision, but she had to do what she thought was right for everyone involved. "I'm sorry Danny, my minds made up. You should get up stairs and start packing, so you can spend the rest of your time with Jo and Rico before you leave."

Danny looked at her and ran upstairs. He couldn't believe that he was leaving Green Grove again. He didn't care about being not being in school; he just didn't want to leave Lacey. He had this whole speech planned for when she came back Sunday and now he wasn't going to get to say it. He wasn't going to get the chance to tell her how much he loved and needed her. The word Karma popped up into his mind again; every time he was one step closer to being happy, something knocked him back into a painful reality.

**What's going to happen to our babies now that Danny's leaving? Stick around to find out…**


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday morning couldn't have come fast enough for Lacey. To say she was ready to see Danny was understatement. Of course they had a lot to talk about, but she was looking forward to moving on and putting the worst of the past few weeks behind them. Seeing the _Community of Green Grove_ Sign as they were approaching her neighborhood made her nervous. One minute she was anticipating seeing Danny and the other minute she happy about it. They passed Danny's house and she fought the urge to jump out of the moving car right then and there. Later, she thought, would be the best time to go over.

After she'd had dinner with her mom and sister, she decided to walk down to Danny's house. Walking in the night, feeling the breeze stirred up many emotions inside of her. She remembered when Danny would walk her and Jo home when they were young. His protectiveness was always one of the equalities she loved most about him.

She got in front of the house and she noticed something in the yard that wasn't there before, a for sale sign. She panicked at the thought of Danny moving away from Green Grove, but she decided to calm down until she spoke to him first.

She rang the doorbell and a visibly a stressed Karen answered. "Hey Lacey, come in. How are you?"

Lacey walked in and noticed Karen's dinner and wineglass on the table. She figured maybe Danny was eating his food upstairs. "I'm good, sorry for disturbing you; I was just looking for Danny. Is it ok if I go on up?"

Karen looked at lacey with bewilderment. "Lacey, Danny's not here—He didn't tell you."

Lacey felt her heart beating fast and her she prepared herself for the worst news. "I haven't talked to Danny since Thanksgiving night. What's going on? Where he is?" Her eyebrows grew big in panic as she continued, "Regina she changed her story—my recording didn't work—he's back in jail."

Karen walked over to Lacey and gripped her shoulders. "Lacey sweetheart calm down, Danny isn't back in jail. He's in Arizona with his grandmother. He'll be living there from now on."

This was definitely the worst news she could've been given right now. "A-Arizona—but why?" she stammered. "He's not in any trouble here."

"Lacey, Regina's mom petitioned the school to make sure Danny wouldn't return. She said it wouldn't be good for Regina when she came back to have Danny there; since she is on the school board, it's not hard to believe they agreed to her request."

Once again Regina was involved with making her life harder where Danny was concerned. If she wasn't laid up in the hospital right now, she'd probably strangle her to death; that's just how mad she was "That still doesn't explain Arizona. There are plenty of schools in Green Grove."

"Green Grove was the only pubic school that even thought about admitting Danny. As far as private school goes, the only one I could afford is the one Archie Yates is attending, because he was expelled. "

Lacey was trying to process what she was being told. She sure had missed a lot the past few days, and it was becoming too much to handle. "I just—Arizona, was it his idea?" After everything, she needed to know if he could leave her so easily—again.

"No it was my idea. He tried his hardest to get me to change my mind, but I had no choice. It's for the best anyway; he can get a fresh start in a new place. Make new friends—ones who won't judge him so hard on the mistakes he made. The only thing I hate about this is him not having you and Jo in his life. He cares a lot about you two."

Lacey felt tears coming on. She cared a lot about Danny, and she understood Ms. Desai's reasoning for sending Danny to Arizona which is why she wasn't completely angry with her. "We care about him too, he's a good person. You're right; he deserves to live without being judged for his mistakes."

"I can tell you really care about my son. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't even being having the chance to be a normal kid, so thank you Lacey. I just wish you could've gotten a chance to see him before he left."

She wiped at her eyes. "Things have been strange between us lately, so maybe us not saying goodbye was for the best." She didn't believe a word she'd just said, but it was best to convince Ms. Desai that she had made the best decision for Danny. "I need to get home; school starts back tomorrow, so I'll see you later.

"Well ok Lacey, goodnight and thanks again for everything. I know Danny appreciated it as much as me."

Lacey smiled and left the house. She didn't feel like going home; she needed to calm down and unload, and there was only one place where she could think of doing that.

…

Lacey sat in the old fort looking at the flames of the small fire she built. Coming here alone at night was a little scary, but she always felt safe here when she was little. She hadn't been here since before Danny was taken away yet she still knew right to find it. She wasn't surprised that it was still being kept up and she figured Jo had probably come here a lot over years.

Right this minute, she was half hoping, half praying Danny would walk in and say that he wasn't going to Arizona. She wanted him to come put his arms around her and tell her he would never leave her again, but she really believed his leaving was bound to happen eventually. Maybe it wasn't in the cards for them to be together, she thought. Maybe they were just better off as friends or whatever you could call a person who left without saying goodbye and now lived hundreds of miles away from you.

Checking her phone, she decided she'd better get home and as she was about to blow the fire out, Jo appeared in the doorway.

"Jo, I was just—what are you doing here?"

"I've been calling you, but I got no answer, so I went to your house and your mom said you went to see Danny. When I saw all the lights off at his house, I figured Ms. Desai had already told you about Danny and that you'd probably come here."

"I'm fine; it's just hard to believe that things are ending like this after the past few weeks."

Jo sat down next to Lacey and put her arm around her. "There is no ending Lacey; me, you, and Danny we'll be friends forever, no matter what."

She wiped away at the tears building in her eyes and leaned her head on Jo's shoulder. "Jo Masterson, always the optimist."

Jo laughed at Lacey's teasing. "I have to see some good in this somewhere. I don't think distance should be a reason to end relationships especially ones with strong bonds like ours." She paused and continued, "You know he's not doing it on purpose, it's just hard to say goodbye to the person you love the most. He'll call; he just needs time."

"I don't want him to call. This is the clean break we both we need. If he calls we'll probably wind up crying and he'll hop on the first plane here. He needs this fresh start; he deserves it."

Jo knew Lacey was just trying to mask her real pain. Because of Danny's leaving, she was would shut down again. She just hoped the two of them could remain friends, because she really missed having Lacey in her life. "Lacey I know before Danny came back, we weren't on speaking terms but I really hope we could stay close."

"Of course Jo, I'd really like that. I think I'm in the market for some new friends. Regina is definitely not an option and the others got upset when I started hanging out with you guys. You're probably the only true friend I've ever had, you and Danny."

Jo smiled and suggested they get home before it got late. Tomorrow they'd go back to school and with all that's happened; everything about Green Grove High would be different especially with an absent Danny.


	19. Chapter 19

November gave way into mid-December and Lacey was getting back into the swings of things. She was keeping busy by helping her grandparents settle back into Green Grove and plan a small wedding, which was a little less than two weeks away. She also had her plate full with class president events and even mentoring younger girls at Green Grove Elementary. She was welcome to pretty much any distraction that helped her fill the void that Danny left in her life; even if it didn't work.

She sat in the dinner studying for her history exam with Rico, who seemed to be worried about Jo since she stayed home today.

"Maybe I should take her some chicken soup, or do you think she'd maybe like tomato soup. I don't know," Rico let out an exasperated sigh.

"Rico, I'm sure Jo is fine. It's probably a girl's thing or something. She would've called if she needed something."

"You're right I guess—I'm just not used to her missing school. I think I'm still going check on her once we're done here, just to be on the safe side."

Lacey dropped her pencil and stared at Rico. It was time, she decided, to ask a question she wanted to know the answer to for a long time now. "Rico, if I didn't know any better I'd say—"

Lacey was interrupted by Phoebe who had just walked in the door and come straight for their table. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

Lacey was confused by Phoebe's sudden friendliness and apparently so was Rico. "Um—are you lost?"

Phoebe gave Rico an innocent look. "No I'm actually here to apologize to you Lacey. I know we haven't talked in over almost a month and I'm sorry about what happened with Danny."

"Thanks Phoebe but I have to ask, where is this apology coming from?"

"Well you know Regina came back school today and everything's kind of strained between the two of us. I realized you were probably the glue holding us together, because honestly I only wanted to be your friend. I also realized how wrong I was and that I owed you an apology for judging you about Danny. How's is he doing in Arizona?"

"We actually don't talk but I'm sure no one's trying to frame him for murder down there. Arizona is where he needs to be." Lacey had practiced saying that so many times that she actually believed it. "But thanks again for apology. It means a lot."

"No problem, I'll let you get back to your studying. So hopefully I'll see you around." She turned to Rico and smiled. "You too Rico."

Rico breathed in relief as she walked out of the diner. "Thank god she's gone, she makes me extremely uncomfortable."

"Who—Phoebe? Lacey laughed at Rico's admission. "She's probably the sweetest person I know, and I think she has a crush on you."

Rico nearly choked on his drink. "A crush on me—I doubt it, besides she's not my type."

Lacey knew by Phoebes actions that she had a crush on Rico, but Rico didn't know because he was completely unobservant to all girls besides Jo. "So tell me Rico—what's your type of girl?"

"Well not that this has anything to with our history test, but I like girls who are nice and don't care about what people say about them. She has to care about people—especially her friends; She also likes to do homework, oh and spaghetti, that's my favorite meal, so she has to like that."

Only one person came to mind as Rico was describing his perfect girl, and that was Jo, which bought her back to the question she was going to ask Rico before Phoebe interrupted. "So in other words, your dream girl is someone like Jo or Jo herself?"

"Yes, exactly," Rico said as he shook his head but was quick in trying to change his mind. "Wait no, not Jo herself, because I don't have crush on Jo; that would be crazy." He took another sip of his soda avoiding eye contact with Lacey.

"Rico, just admit it; it's pretty obvious to anyone whose around the two of you."

Rico decided not to deny any part of what Lacey had said. "Ok, Ok I have a crush on Jo. I'm in love with her, you happy now?"

"Yes I am, but I'll be happier when you tell her. You're just in time for my grandparents' wedding, she needs a date."

"No I can't, what if she doesn't feel the same way? I won't be able to be her friend anymore; I'll have to change schools."

"I bet you Jo feels the same way and she's just as scared to say something as you." She knew Rico was about to ask how she knew, so she continued, "Just trust me, girls know these things. Look, you have to at least try. Isn't she worth risking possible embarrassment?"

Rico took a minute to think about it. "You're right, I'm going to do it; just don't say anything. Now can we can get back to history please."

Lacey just hoped she was right about Jo returning Rico's feeling, because the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass Rico. She knew better than anyone that you shouldn't waste time being without the ones you loved and if Danny was in reach, she might've took her own advice.

…

Lacey sat at lunch on the last day of school before winter break, clearly distracted by all the changes around her. Rico and Jo were now dating so they were being extra cute and her old friends had new friends. A lot was different, but the most notable change was the empty seat next her, where Danny used to sit. Most days she tried not to think about him, but other days he was all she thought about.

Jo noticed Lacey was awfully quiet. "Lacey, you're quiet today, what's up?" She paused and looked to Rico. "Is it me and Rico—are we being too much?"

Lacey laughed and said, "No Jo, you guys are fine, it's just wedding stress," she lied. Even though it's just a small ceremony, my mom wants the day to be perfect. You know how she is."

Jo smiled. "Right, it's almost a week away, don't worry I'm sure everything will go as planned."

Just as Lacey was about to speak, Regina walked up to the table. "Hey Lacey, I know you're not talking to me but I have something to say."

Lacey's first thought was to tell Regina to go to hell, but she figured after all this time of silence between them; she must've had something good to say. "I'm listening," said Lacey in an impassive tone.

"I want to apologize for all the trouble that I caused for you, Danny and your friends," she said even glancing at Jo and Rico. "I had a lot of time to think while in the hospital, and mostly I concluded that I'm a really horrible person. You were my best friend and I let jealousy ruin that. I don't expect you want to be my friend again, but I just want you to know how sorry I am."

Lacey felt like Regina's apology was sincere, but it didn't mean she trusted her again. "Thanks Regina."

"And one other thing, It actually took quite a lot of convincing my mom and the school board, but I asked if they'd let Danny come back to Green Grove High. They agreed, but warned me that whatever altercations we get into will be my fault. In turn, I assured them that if Danny comes back, I will be staying out of his way. I should've never tried to get in between you two in the first place. It didn't work; he's definitely not like the other guys I've went after. She paused fidgeting with the ends of her lunch tray. "Anyways, I just— I really hope everything works out and he gets to come back to Green Grove."

"Thanks, for not only asking for Danny's re-admittance to Green Grove but also confessing. I don't know if Danny's coming back, but what you did is appreciated."

"You're welcome, thanks for listening; I'll see you around."

The trio waited until Regina was well out of range to talk. "Talk about weird, what's gotten into her?" said Jo.

Lacey shrugged, biting into her hamburger. "I guess being knocked down in the social ranks have huge effects on people."

"Who cares? This means Danny can come back. Isn't that what's important?" said Rico curiously.

There was a silence, but Jo responded, knowing Lacey wouldn't want to. "I don't' know Rico like Lacey said—we don't know if he can come back. It depends on if his mom sold the house. Not to mention—"

"Danny—maybe he likes Arizona, and he's made new friends maybe even has a girlfriend. I don't think we should hold our breath for his return," said Lacey in a sure tone.

Jo knew better than Lacey's words. Convincing herself that Danny was happier in Arizona was a coping mechanism. If she talked to Danny like Jo did, she would know just how miserable Arizona was and during every phone call he asked about Lacey. Jo was certain the school board contacted Ms. Desai about Danny's return, but after school she would go over to make sure she was making plans to bring Danny home.

**OMG we're almost to the end, one more chapter. I can smell a reunion in the air… Thanks for being patient guys, much love xo**


	20. Chapter 20

Lacey was helping her mom to finish her grandmother's makeup. All the guest were seated out front and they were due to start the wedding in less than an hour. So far the day had been running smoothly; Christmas morning went great in the Porter household and now they were about to have a wedding. There was only one thing Lacey could've wished for on a day like this; and that was for her dad and Danny to be here. The main reason she loved holidays is because it was a special time to celebrate with the ones you loved. She tried not to be too unhappy, so her grandparents could enjoy their day without worrying about her, something they'd been doing a lot lately.

It was time for a final mirror check before they walked all walked down the aisle. Judy porter was maid of honor, with her daughters as junior bridesmaids. They decided on the colors blue sapphire and silver, with the girls wearing knew length dresses. Clara's had straps, while Lacey's was strapless. They all gathered in the mirror and smiled at one another.

Judy started tearing up and her Lacey put her arm around her. "We just did our makeup mom, no crying!"

She wiped at her face gently. "I'm sorry but they're happy tears I promise. Today is just reminding me of me and your dad's wedding. It was the best day of my life. I can't wait until you guys experience that."

Lacey suddenly got sad thinking about how her father wouldn't be here to walk her down the aisle, but she more bothered by the person she pictured standing across from her saying I do. _Lacey, let him go, he's not here._

As if she was reading her mind, Clara chimed in with a snarky comment. "Lacey isn't getting married unless Danny comes back."

"Clara shut up, you talk too much." She regretted her statement immediately only because it made her sound defensive, which would prove what Clara said was true.

Her grandmother looked between the both of them. "Hey girls that's enough. I have a groom waiting for me, so let's get this show on the road."

Lacey sneered at Clara and moved to get into place outside the doors.

…

Inside were less than about 50 guests. First, Clara walked in followed by Lacey. He mother was next, and then they played the traditional wedding march, while her grandmother walked down the aisle. Lacey was focused on how beautiful she looked that she didn't even look at the guest. As soon as her grandmother made it to the front on the aisle, all the guests turned forward as well and that's when she saw him. Danny was sitting next to Jo and Rico. She had a sudden flashback to the first day she saw him in class and thought it was a dream; much like now because he was supposed to be in Arizona.

She wondered if her mind conjured up his presence, because she wanted him here so bad but as soon as the guest were seated, he made eye contact and she knew he had to be real. At least she hoped.

Throughout the reading of the vows and the whole ceremony, Lacey had tried not to look so flushed. She wondered if people noticed how affected she was by everything around her; mostly Danny, but also by her grandparents' vows and their saying I do.

After the ceremony, everyone migrated into the back hall for the reception. Lacey and her sister went to change into more comfortable shoes and she lost track of Danny. As she was sitting at the front table with her family, she found him again at a back table. They all said a toast to her grandparents followed by the cutting of the cake.

Her grandparents had their solo dance and asked people to join them on the dance floor. Danny was coming towards her for the first time and she felt the blood rush to her face. Of course Clara had to attack Danny with a hug, while telling him she missed him. She asked him to dance with her and Danny looked to Lacey, who smiled and gave her nod of approval. Lacey wasn't really up for dancing anyway, so she decided to go and sit back in the main area of the church.

She knew people would notice that she was gone, but she was just overwhelmed with lots of emotion and she needed just a few minutes alone. It only took 5 minutes for just one person to come find her and of course it was Danny.

At first he just looked at her, in fact that's what he did for the whole cermeony. She looked beautiful as always, but seeing her today for the first time in a month made him realize how much he missed her. He extended his hand out to her and in a gentle voice said "Let's go for a walk."

She was hesitant at first but she took his hand, almost collapsing where she stood at the feel of his touch. He spoke to her and now his hand held hers. He was definitely real.

…

They left the church and ended up walking past a few houses until finally stopping at a park. The walk there was silent; both just getting used to being in each other's presence again, but also scared of saying something wrong.

Lacey let go of his hand and went to the swings. Danny smiled; remembering how she'd spends hours on the swings when they were little. He settled into a swing next to her and resumed his staring and he could tell he was affecting Lacey. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I—um, it's just really cold out here." Lacey wasn't lying, she really was cold; all she had on was her dress which stopped just below her knees.

On instinct, Danny took off his jacket and placed it around her. The tips of his fingers brushing against her skin made her shudder.

He stepped away from her, placing his hands in his pockets. Having had enough of the silence, he started conversation. "So Jo and Rico, I was surprised, but then again they make sense. I got tired of feeling like a third wheel with no date. Thank god Clara wanted to dance with me."

She laughed. "Yeah that's been pretty much me for the past few weeks, but it's cool. If they're happy, I'm happy."

"And are you—happy?" Danny was scared of her response.

"Today I am. It's the first day I've had a real smile on my face since—" she stopped herself from saying what was really on her mind. "It's just a really good day, my grandparents are happy, its Christmas and you're here."

So she was happy to see him, so he took this as opening to continue the conversation. "Lacey I want to talk about what happened before I went to jail, about what I said in the interrogation room; it's important you know why I said it."

She ran that conversation through her mind; she didn't forget his words. "What's there to say? I don't want to talk about it."

"But it's important that you know why I—"

She stopped the swing. "I said no. Why do you insist on ruining this day? You're always ruining things. Just go back to Arizona." She walked away and went to the nearest gazebo to sit down, but she knew Danny wasn't far behind her.

"I know you don't mean that, especially since you just said you're happy that I'm here. I'd rather you yell at me than keep it all inside. It's not good for you Lacey." He came closer to her. "You know you don't have to pretend with me."

And she never did, that's what scared her about dropping her guard around him. She did it so easily, only to get hurt again. "Do I really know that? Whether you know it or not, you've lied to me so many times. You promised me after my dad died that you would be here and then you kill your aunt; then you're gone. You come back and make me another promise; only to leave again. It may be easy breaking promises but you should think about how the person you're making them too would feel." She was trying to control the cracking of her voice, but talking about what happened before he left wasn't an easy subject. "And when I finally tell you I love you, you leave me in a room and plead guilty to a crime you didn't commit. It was just so easy for you to walk away. How do I know that won't happen again?"

Hearing her describe all the hurt he'd put her through was eye opening. "There is no excuse—no apology that could make up for everything that I've put you through. It may not seem like it but it was as hard on you as it was on me. There are no words to describe how I felt when you said you loved me; it's all I thought about from the time I walked out of that room. It wasn't easy leaving you, I just felt like I had no other choice after what my mom told me the night I was arrested."

"What are you talking about?"

He took and a seat and was happy when she joined him. "After you'd left, my mom came in and told me the truth about the necklace. The reason she sold it was because she found out some bad things about my father. He was involved in something illegal with his business and she also he found out he was having an affair—with Regina's mom. That's how she got the necklace. My mom gave it back to my dad before he left and he gave it to Regina's mom."

Lacey was shocked by the truth about the necklace. "That explains it; Regina must not know." She brought her attention back to Danny. "I'm sorry that you had to learn that about your dad. I know the necklace meant a lot. I can't imagine finding something like that out about my dad."

"Yeah and it made me wonder if I would turn out to be like him. I'd already hurt you too many times over lies. How long would it be before something else I did ruined us completely. I had all night to think about it while lying in the cell. I thought I was doing what was best for the both of us, giving us a clean break. I expected you to fight me on it, but I didn't expect you to tell me that you loved me. I was about to take back every word I said to you, but I had to stick to my story especially since at that point all the evidence was against me. That part was easy. Leaving you never was."

Lacey realized Danny did what she had been trying to do since he came back from Green Grove, shield her from hurt by making sacrifices. She had no right to be mad at him; in fact that would make her a hypocrite. She grabbed his hand. "Danny I know how it feels to have your back up against a wall with limited choices. But you are not your father. You may look like him or have his DNA, doesn't mean you're going to turn out like him. If there is one thing I know, it's that you'd never cheat on me." She took the opportunity to lighten the mood. "Unless there's some girl in Arizona I don't know about."

Danny laughed. "Well there's a couple, but I can dump them through text message."

"Danny!" she yelled while slapping his arm.

"I'm just kidding, Arizona was horrible. If you'd let Jo tell you about one of conversations, you would've known that—and that I asked about you all the time."

"I'm sorry, it was just too hard—I still can't believe you're here right now."

"Me either. After my mom told me that Regina convinced the school board to let me come back, my mom said she'd make arrangements for me to come home on new year's, but I told her it was important that I be here today. I had already missed Thanksgiving, and I wasn't about to miss today. You looked beautiful up there. I can't lie and say that I wasn't picturing the day you'll wear a wedding dress to our own wedding." He could see the comment made her blush. "Do you think we'll have that—a love as strong as theirs."

Lacey was taken aback by the question. "I don't know, but I hope so."

Danny smiled. The statement was simple yet it gave him all the hope in the world. "Before I forget," he reached into his jacket pocket as she was still wearing it and pulled out a small box wrapped in a bow." I got this for you, open it."

Lacey was scared, because it looked and awful lot like a box with a ring, and opening it her predictions were correct. It was little silver ring with turquoise diamonds. It wasn't huge, but it was still the most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever owned.

He saw her face and realized what she thought it was. "It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. I had it inscribed too. It reads _The Best Is Yet To Come_. Next to it is the date of the day we met." He could tell Lacey was speechless. "I had a little help from the date part from my Jo and my mom."

"It's perfect—I don't know what to say. You must've spent a couple hundred on this."

"Well two days after I moved to Arizona, I found a job to help my gran with the bills. She didn't want the money so I saved it. I knew when the time was right; I'd know what to spend it on." He paused trying to think of the right words to say. "Lacey I'm not going to promise you anything except that I've never loved anyone in my whole life as much as I love you. I only want you to wear this ring if you believe that."

She wiped away at her tears and said. "After you told me to move on, I went home and read your letter. I understand why you couldn't write to me before and even though I shouldn't have needed it; it helped me clear up any doubts that I had about the way you felt about me. Before I put this ring on, I need to know that you're here to stay. No more running." She had a solemn look on her face. I'm serious Danny, I don't know if I'll survive it the next time around."

Danny was appreciative of her honesty, knowing that last line was hard to say. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

She took him for his word. She gave him the ring and he knew that she wanted him to put it on her finger. After he slid the ring on and held her hand, she felt connected to him; like they were one. She grabbed his face, kissing him with a longing passion, not wanting to let go.

He stopped, if only to breathe and whisper 3 simple words. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said back before pulling them both to their feet. "We should head back before everyone starts to worry. I'm sure all the food and guest are gone."

Danny spoke as they were walking. "I know I said I wasn't going anywhere, but I do have to go back to Arizona to get my clothes and stuff and tell my gran goodbye." He looked at her. "And I'm sure she'd like to meet the girl who's been the subject of most of our conversations. You think your mom would let you come back with me for a couple days."

"I'm sure she would. She's one of your biggest fans. My grandparents, though, will probably want to have a long talk with you. Just prepare yourself, because they've heard a lot about you. That's my mom's fault, sorry."

"Don't apologize; I'm sure I can stand my ground. Clara will put in a good word for me." They both laughed, but he grew serious again. "Hey, as long we're together, I can take anything."

She smiled as he kissed her hand and they continued walking back to the church. Lacey never felt such a rush of emotion than she had today and it was all because of Danny. She was positive the worst was over, and like the words inscribed on her ring, the best was yet to come.

**Sorry for the wait, School ugh! But we're done finally! 20 great chapters I've had the pleasure of writing. Also loved reading every single review! Would love to know your overall thoughts(: Thanks guys for your patience, reviews and love. I hope you enjoyed and look for my AU Fic coming soon, so subscribe to my stories if you'd like. Peace & Dacey Love xo**


End file.
